Gestohlene Erinnerungen
by Ivy D.L
Summary: Lois Lane denkt, sie hat ihr Leben im Griff bis Superman erneut in ihrem Leben auftaucht. Und sie will endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen! Gibt es eine zweite Chance für beide? Mit Rückblenden und was danach passierte. Reviews helfen updaten...
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste Superman FF, gibt davon viel zu wenige auf deutsch für meinen Geschmack.

Post SR, also nach Superman Returns, beginnt mit einer Rückblende und meiner Ansicht, dass Richard White von Anfang an wusste, dass nicht er der Vater von Jason ist, da Lois meiner Meinung nach sonst zu früh nach Supermans Verschwinden mit ihm etwas angefangen hätte.

Inhalt: Lois Lane schiebt es auf den Stress, den sie hat, dass ihr praktisch jeden Tag schlecht ist- Perry schickt sie mit Nachdruck zum Arzt, der die Ursache für die Übelkeit feststellt. Lois, die keine Erinnerung mehr an ihre tiefer gehende Beziehung mit Superman hat, da er bzw. Clark ihr diese vor seinem Verschwinden genommen hat, ist verzweifelt, da sie nicht weiß, wie es dazu kam.

Sie sieht sich einigen ungeklärten Fragen gegenüber und außerdem Richard White, der trotz Schwangerschaft mit ungenanntem Vater die ganze Zeit über zu ihr hält.

Und gerade, als sie meint, sie hätte ihr Leben wieder im Griff, taucht Superman wieder auf und sie will endlich die Antworten auf ihre Fragen…

**Gestohlene Erinnerungen**

**Rückblende- _Drei Monate nach Supermans Verschwinden_**

„Lane! In mein Büro!"

Lois seufzte leise und legte die Papiere, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf ihren chaotisch aussehenden Schreibtisch.

Sie straffte die Schultern und ging widerstrebend in Perrys Büro. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er einfach nur noch mehr Arbeit für sie hatte oder wissen wollte, wie weit sie mit ihrem Artikel war, mit dem sie, wie sie selbst zugeben musste, nur schleppend vorankam.

Alles wäre ihr recht, Hauptsache, er fragte nicht wieder, wie es ihr ging, ob sie sich auch wirklich gut fühlte, ob sie nicht lieber mal einen Tag frei nehmen wollte und dabei einmal mehr anmerken würde, wie blass und elend sie in der letzten Zeit aussah.

Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Vielleicht so etwas wie „Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, ich denke, es ist eine Magenschleimhautentzündung, außerdem macht es mich fertig, nicht zu wissen, was mit _ihm_ ist und zu allem Überfluss muss ich jetzt, wo Clark auch noch weg ist, den ganzen Kram alleine machen?!" Eher nicht…

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick in das Büro nebenan, in dem seit einigen Tagen Richard White saß, Perrys Neffe. Er war ein gutaussehender, wirklich freundlicher junger Mann, der ihr gegenüber ebenfalls schon seine Sorge um sie geäußert hatte- es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn er auch mit seinem Onkel darüber gesprochen hätte.

Lois atmete tief ein und betrat das Büro des Chef Editors, schloss leise die Glastür und ging auf ihn zu. „Sie wollen mich sprechen?"

„Ja, ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie."

Sie atmete innerlich auf- Arbeit, das war gut.

Er hielt ihr eine Visitenkarte hin. „Ich möchte, dass Sie dort hingehen und zwar sofort."

Sie nahm die Karte, las sie und runzelte die Stirn. Dr. George Henderson. „Und?"

„Und?! Ich will, dass Sie sich untersuchen lassen, Lois, Sie sind ein Wrack!"

„Oh, herzlichen Dank, Chef," sagte sie trocken und gab ihm die Karte des Allgemeinmediziners zurück.

„Lois, ich denke, Sie verstehen nicht ganz- ich meine es ernst. Sie können seit Wochen kaum noch etwas bei sich behalten, das schlägt sich, so ungern ich das auch sage, zum einen auf Ihre Arbeit nieder und zum anderen muss ich schließlich sicher sein können, dass Sie, was immer ihre Magenprobleme verursacht, damit niemanden hier anstecken. Ich habe eine gewisse Sorgfaltspflicht."

Sie verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, hätte ich längst jemanden anstecken müssen und woher wollen Sie eigentlich so genau wissen, wann und wie oft ich mich übergeben muss?"

„Ich bin nicht Chef-Herausgeber einer großen Zeitung geworden, weil ich so gut jodeln kann, Miss Lane. Und jetzt gehen Sie dort hin und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Ihre gesundheitlichen Probleme in den Griff bekommen, wir haben hier schließlich eine Zeitung zu drucken und dazu kann ich keine Reporterin gebrauchen, die krank und elend vor ihrer Tastatur hängt!"

Das war eindeutig. Lois erkannte, dass sie diesmal nicht umhin kommen würde, zu tun, was er sagte und riss ihm die Karte, die er ihr nun wieder hinhielt, aus der Hand, ehe sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Büro rauschte.

Perry sah, wie sie ihren Mantel von der Garderobe nahm und wütend Richtung Aufzug ging. Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück. Na also, es ging doch…

Der Arzt, zu dem Perry sie geschickt hatte, war ein freundlicher Mann Mitte Vierzig mit licht werdendem Haar und einer ruhigen Art, die ihre Wirkung auch auf Lois nicht verfehlte.

„Wie lange haben Sie diese Beschwerden schon, Miss Lane?"

„Seit ungefähr acht Wochen. Ich denke, es ist einfach stressbedingt."

„Hatten Sie in der letzten Zeit mehr Stress als gewöhnlich?"

„Ich… nun ja… Schon. Aber eigentlich… Viel Arbeit hat mir früher nie etwas ausgemacht. Und zudem habe ich früher auch meistens allein gearbeitet, das war nie ein Problem."

„Vielleicht emotionaler Stress?"

Oh nein. Sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als ihm zu sagen, dass sie nächtelang nicht geschlafen hatte, weil sie nicht wusste, wohin und warum _er_ verschwunden war, dass sie ihn vermisste, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, dass es sie fast umbrachte, nicht zu wissen, was passiert war und warum er nicht einmal so etwas wie „Auf Wiedersehen" gesagt hatte…

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste…"

Der Doktor sah sie prüfend an und irgendetwas sagte Lois, dass er diese Lüge durchschaute. „Hmm… Ich denke, wir sollten einen Ultraschall Ihres Magens machen und eventuell eine Magenspiegelung in Betracht ziehen. Haben Sie momentan Probleme mit bestimmten Nahrungsmitteln?"

„Ich kann kein Fleisch essen. Alleine von dem Geruch wird mir schlecht."

„Hmm…" sagte der Arzt wieder und zog sinnend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, dann werden wir uns ihren Magen mal ansehen, bitte folgen Sie mir."

Dr. Henderson führte sie in einen kleinen, abgedunkelten Raum, in dem das Ultraschallgerät stand. „Bitte legen Sie sich dort hin und machen Sie den Bauch frei."

Der Arzt verteilte ein angewärmtes Kontaktgel auf ihrem Bauch und begann mit der Untersuchung. Lois betrachtete die schwarz weiß grauen Schatten auf dem Bildschirm und fragte sich, was man da überhaupt erkennen konnte. Dr. Henderson lächelte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und erklärte ihr, was wo zu sehen war.

„Das hier," er tippte auf den Bildschirm „ist Ihr Magen. Man kann die Magenwand sehen und dran feststellen, ob die Magenwand ungewöhnlich dick ist, was auf eine Entzündung hindeuten könnte. Hier," er veränderte die Lage des Ultraschallkopfes „kann man die Leber sehen und da die Gallenblase. Das ist soweit alles in Ordnung, nichts Ungewöhnliches." Lois nickte. „Gut."

Er brummte zustimmend, schloss die Begutachtung der Organe des Oberbauches ab und wandte sich nun dem Unterbauch zu.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lois und schaute auf das birnenförmige Gebilde, was sich nun auf dem Bildschirm zeigte und in der Mitte einen schwarz weißen Punkt hatte. Der Arzt sah konzentriert auf seinen Bildschirm. „Das, Miss Lane, ist Ihre Gebärmutter und so wie ich das sehe, auch der Grund für Ihre Beschwerden…"

„Wieso, was ist denn damit?" wollte Lois wissen und in ihr kroch ein Hauch von Panik auf. Ein Tumor?!

„Mit dieser Art von Ultraschall kann man da nicht wirklich viel zu sagen, dafür werde ich Sie zum Gynäkologen überweisen, der hat da die besseren Möglichkeiten… Aber sagen Sie, Miss Lane, wann haben Sie zuletzt Ihre Periode gehabt?"

Lois starrte ihre Gynäkologin an. „Ich bin WAS???"

Hätte sie nicht auf diesem Stuhl gelegen wäre sie wahrscheinlich umgefallen.

„Sind Sie absolut sicher?!"

„Miss Lane, sicherer könnte ich nicht sein." Sie drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Lois ihn sehen konnte.

„Da ist das Herz, Sie können es schlagen sehen. Und wenn dieses Herz auch noch Ärmchen und Beinchen hat gibt es eigentlich keinen Zweifel mehr. Sie sind bereits in der 13. Woche, eindeutiger geht es nicht, finden Sie nicht?"

„Aber… ich…" Sie konnte wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie seit der letzten verkorksten Beziehung keinen Mann mehr so dicht an sich heran gelassen hatte, dass es das eindeutige Bild auf diesem verdammten Monitor rechtfertigen würde, denn diese lag zwei Jahre zurück! Es war absolut unmöglich, dass sie…

Die Ärztin lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich kenne Sie, Miss Lane und ich weiß, wie viel Ihnen an Ihrer Arbeit liegt, aber Sie werden das sicher auch mit Kind schaffen. Sprechen Sie mit dem Vater…"

Was sie sonst noch sagte, bekam Lois nicht mehr mit, während sie sich geistesabwesend wieder anzog. _Sprechen Sie mit dem Vater… Wenn ich mal selber wüsste, wer das sein soll… Oh Gott, wie hört sich das an?!_

Mechanisch nahm sie das Rezept über ein leichtes, homöopathisches Medikament gegen die Übelkeit und den Termin für die nächste Vorsorgeuntersuchung entgegen und ging mit steifen Schritten aus der Praxis.

In einem nahe gelegenen Park zog sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Handtasche und wählte. „Hallo Jimmy, Lois hier. Ist Perry da? Okay, nein, du brauchst ihn dann nicht zu stören, sag ihm einfach, dass ich heute nicht mehr reinkomme und morgen frei nehme. Ich bin am Montag dann wieder da. Was? Nein, alles bestens, es ist nur… Er weiß, worum es geht, ich spreche am Montag mit ihm."

Sie unterbrach die Verbindung und schaltete ihr Handy aus. Wenn sie eines jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann ein besorgter Perry, der wissen wollte, was los war. Zumindest konnte das warten, bis sie selbst ihre Gedanken ein wenig sortiert hatte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Als Lois am Montag das Gebäude des Daily Planet betrat war sie nicht weniger verwirrt, was die unleugbaren Tatsachen anging, aber weitaus ruhiger. Außerdem hatten die Tropfen, die sie verschrieben bekommen hatte, ihre Wirkung gezeigt, so dass ihr immerhin nicht mehr dauernd übel war.

Ihr war klar, dass sie als erstes mit Perry sprechen musste, nicht klar war ihr allerdings, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Früher oder später würde sie das müssen, da man es ihr sowieso bald ansehen würde, sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie bereit war, diese Wahrheit, die ihr selber vollkommen unwirklich vorkam, auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu teilen…

Sie atmete auf, als sie sah, dass Perry mit jemandem in seinem Büro sprach, also hatte sie zumindest noch eine kleine Galgenfrist, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hängte ihren Mantel auf und warf ihre Handtasche unter ihren Schreibtisch, als sie von hinten jemand ansprach.

„Lois, alles in Ordnung? Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht." Kein solches Glück… Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah sich Richard White gegenüber.

„Ja, danke, es geht mir besser. Jetzt will ich nur endlich wieder mit meiner Arbeit anfangen, ich hänge wirklich hinterher…" Sie fuhr ihren PC hoch und hoffte, dass er es dabei belassen würde.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Um Ihren Artikel müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, den hat Norm Parker fertig gestellt."

„Parker hat _meinen_ Artikel zu Ende geschrieben?!"

„Wir brauchten ihn für die Freitag Abendausgabe," sagte Richard schlicht und ohne sich durch ihre wütend blitzenden Augen aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Er hat das nicht wirklich freiwillig gemacht, aber ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich es Ihnen sagen würde- und auch ihren zu erwartenden Wutanfall in Kauf nehme." Er lächelte sie entwaffnend an.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Schön!"

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte es wieder gutmachen, indem ich Sie heute zum Mittagessen einlade."

_Oh nein, nicht das auch noch… Ich bin schwanger und weiß nicht von wem und vor allem nicht warum, Norm Parker schreibt meine Artikel zu Ende und der Neffe von Perry will mich zum Mittagessen einladen! Na großartig! _

„Oh, äh, danke, aber-"

„Passt Ihnen 12:30 Uhr? Die Gerichtsverhandlung, zu der Perry Sie vermutlich schicken wird ist für 13:30 Uhr angesetzt, von daher würde es gut passen und die Zeit bis dahin könnten Sie nutzen, um sich wieder einen Überblick über alles zu verschaffen und, nun…" Er sah sich ihren Schreibtisch an, der wie immer ziemlich wüst aussah „…vielleicht ein bisschen das sortieren, was so liegen geblieben ist."

Sie gab sich geschlagen- warum auch nicht? Ein bisschen Small Talk würde sie vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen und Ablenkung war das, was sie jetzt am nötigsten brauchte.

„Na gut, dann 12:30 Uhr. Welche Gerichtsverhandlung?"

Er strahlte sie an. „Wunderbar. Oh, die Verhandlung gegen Luthor, es ist die letzte und danach wird er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen, das wird auf jeden Fall etwas für die Titelseite"

„Davon gehe ich aus. Gut, also dann bis später Mr. White." Lois versuchte, ihn so unverbindlich wie möglich anzulächeln und wandte sich dann ihrem Schreibtisch zu.

„Ja, bis später- und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Richard." Er ging und gab ihr keine Gelegenheit, dagegen zu protestieren.

Lois hatte gerade angefangen, die ersten Notizen, Zettel, Visitenkarten und Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sortieren, als Jimmy sich ihr wie auf rohen Eiern näherte und schließlich flüsterte „Ah… hi… Der Chef möchte Sie sehen, Miss Lane…"

„Jimmy, du brauchst mich nicht anzuflüstern, ich werde nicht zerspringen, wenn du normal mit mir sprichst, okay?!"

„Oh, klar, in Ordnung…"

„Ich geh rein, danke." Sie stand auf, strich ihren Rock glatt und wusste immer noch nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„Ah, Lois, schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, geht es Ihnen besser?" begrüßte Perry sie und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen.

„Ja, danke, ich habe ein Medikament bekommen, was ganz gut wirkt." Vielleicht würde er gar nicht weiter fragen.

„Oh, das ist gut, sehr gut, ich wusste doch, dass es Zeit war, dass Sie endlich einmal zum Arzt gehen- ist es denn etwas Ernstes?"

„Nun, es ist… nichts, was mich auf Dauer außer Gefecht setzen würde," antwortete Lois ausweichend.

Perry hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. „Lois, Sie wissen, dass Sie offen mit mir sprechen können- wenn Sie denn wollen."

Lois hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen- früher oder später musste sie es ihm sowieso sagen und warum nicht jetzt, dann hatte sie es hinter sich.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, darüber zunächst mit niemandem zu sprechen- und ich meine, mit überhaupt niemandem. Das möchte ich selbst tun, wenn ich bereit dazu bin."

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen." Ja, sie wusste, dass sie das konnte.

„Ich bin schwanger."

So, sie hatte es gesagt.

Perry sah sie einen Moment an- damit hatte er tatsächlich nicht gerechnet.

„Sie sehen nicht gerade überglücklich aus…"

„Bin ich auch nicht."

„Oh… Und was sagt-"

„Der Vater? Nun, den gibt es nicht und ich bin auch nicht bereit, über ihn oder die Umstände zu sprechen," sagte Lois heftig.

Perry hob beschwichtigend die Hände „In Ordnung, in Ordnung, das geht mich nichts an, tut mir leid. Nun, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich für Sie tun kann… Sie wissen, dass Sie auf mich zählen können. Sie sind eine starke Frau, Lois. Sie schaffen das. Sie machen einfach weiter wie bisher- na ja, vielleicht sollten Sie nicht ganz so oft vom Dach fallen wie sonst, insbesondere jetzt, wo Superman nicht mehr da ist- und wenn das Baby erst einmal da ist können Sie erst von zu Hause aus arbeiten und dann sehen wir weiter, in Ordnung?"

Sie schluckte. Alleine die Erwähnung _seines_ Namens gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Er war der einzige gewesen, der ihr nah gewesen war- aber verdammt noch mal, nicht _so_ nah, es sei denn, die kryptonische Methode, ein Kind zu zeugen entschied sich bei weitem von dem was…

Nein! Das war es nicht, oder? Das konnte, das _durfte_ nicht sein! Das war… die einzige Erklärung?!

„Lois? Schätzchen, Sie sind ja ganz blass!" Perry stand auf und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sie genauer anzusehen, ehe er seine Tür aufriss und brüllte „JIMMY! WASSER!"

Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich dunkel und sie sackte in ihrem Stuhl in sich zusammen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rückblende II- _6 Monate nach der Diagnose_**

Lois fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Marathon Lauf hinter sich. Die Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht, sie hatte Anstalten gemacht, die Hebamme zu verprügeln, geflucht wie ein Bauarbeiter- und jetzt lag sie hier, ruhig wie das Meer nach einem tosenden Sturm und schaute auf das Wunder, das sie vollbracht hatte- in das von seiner Reise in die Welt leicht verknitterte Gesicht ihres neugeborenen Sohnes, strich ihm mit zittrigen Fingern durch das dunkle, noch feuchte Haar und sah in seine blauen Augen- seine außergewöhnlich _überirdisch_ blauen Augen…

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite, so wie es seit Wochen tat, sich dazu gezwungen hatte und dazu zwingen musste, da der Gedanke an das Unmögliche irgendwann drohte, sie wahnsinnig zu machen.

Mittlerweile war sie gut darin geworden, ihr innerlich aufgebautes Stopp Schild sofort zu beachten und ihre Gedanken gut in andere Bahnen zu lenken und es funktionierte auch jetzt.

Zudem hatte sich ihre Beziehung zu Richard White vertieft, der trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht locker gelassen hatte, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass der Vater des Kindes für sie nicht mehr existent war und sie sich zudem hartnäckig weigerte, über ihn zu sprechen.

Lois überließ ihr Baby nur widerwillig der Hebamme, die das in ein Handtuch eingeschlagene Bündel sanft aus ihren Armen nahm, um es für die übliche Routine mitzunehmen. Messen, wiegen, die erste Untersuchung durch den Kinderarzt, baden und anziehen.

„Ich bringe ihn gleich zurück, Miss Lane, er ist gleich nebenan, okay?"

Sie nickte nur und sah der Hebamme nach, bis sie hinter der angrenzenden Tür verschwunden war. Sie dachte an Richard, der vor der Tür wartete. Er hätte sie begleitet, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, aber sie hatte gemeint, dass sie diesen Kampf allein ausfechten musste und er hatte das akzeptiert.

Richard, der die ganze Zeit über für sie da gewesen war, ohne sie zu bedrängen. Richard, der aufgeregt Babybücher gewälzt, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und sie getröstet hatte, wenn sie sich über angeschwollene Knöchel beklagt hatte.

Richard, der ihrem Sohn schon ein Vater gewesen war, ehe er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte und Richard, der keinen Zweifel offen gelassen hatte, dass er überglücklich wäre, sein Vater und der Mann an ihrer Seite sein zu können.

Lois musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihre Gefühle für Richard waren stark, wenn auch nicht so wie sie für _ihn_ gewesen waren. Sie sah schon wieder das rote Stopp Schild in ihrem Kopf aufleuchten. Sie musste sich endlich von ihm lösen, um ihr Leben weiterleben zu können und sie war fest entschlossen, das auch zu schaffen.

Sie versuchte, sich eine Zukunft mit ihm und ihrem Baby vorzustellen und sah, dass es ein Bild war, was gut und richtig aussah.

Richard hatte ihr vor zwei Monaten einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Sie hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten und rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er ihr die Zeit gegeben hatte, ohne dauernd zu hinterfragen, ob sie sich schon entschlossen hätte.

Heute und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie seinen Antrag annehmen wollte. Die Hochzeit musste ja nicht gleich morgen stattfinden…

Eine andere Hebamme kam in den Kreissaal und versorgte sie, half ihr, sich ein neues Nachthemd anzuziehen und sich in ein frisch bezogenes Krankenhausbett zu legen, ehe auch schon die zweite Hebamme mit ihrem Sohn zurückkam, der nun einen hellblauen Strampler mit einer aufgestickten Ente trug und ihn zurück in ihre Arme legte.

Lois wurde in den Überwachungsraum des Kreissaales geschoben, in dem sie noch zwei Stunden bleiben musste, was, wie sie sich erklären ließ, nichts Ungewöhnliches war, da es zur Routine gehörte.

„Könnten Sie Mr. White jetzt hineinschicken?"

„Natürlich, Miss Lane, schließlich soll er sein Söhnchen doch auch endlich kennen lernen." Die Hebamme strahlte sie an und Lois lächelte zurück. Ja, das klang gar nicht schlecht…

Richard kam kurze Zeit später in den Raum und war mit wenigen, langen Schritten bei ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Lois…"

Dann schaute er auf das Bündelchen Mensch, was friedlich in ihrem Arm lag und ihn ansah. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Er war so klein und schon so perfekt.

„Willst du ihn mal halten?" fragte Lois und hielt ihm das Baby entgegen.

Wie annähernd jeder Mann, der zum ersten Mal Vater geworden ist, hob Richard hilflos die Arme, aus Angst, dieses zarte Geschöpf entgegenzunehmen, doch als Lois leise lachte und meinte, daran müsse er sich wohl gewöhnen, ging die Sonne in seinem Gesicht auf und er nahm das Kind vorsichtig von ihr entgegen, wobei er darauf achtete, seinen Kopf zu stützen, wie Lois ihm vorher noch gesagt hatte.

Er sah ihn an und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er schon jetzt, wenn auch nicht biologisch, dann doch vom Herzen her, ein Vater war.

„Wie willst du ihn nennen?"

„Ich dachte an Jason, was meinst du dazu?"

Richard sah auf ihn hinab und lächelte.

„Hallo, Jason…"

**Hier und Jetzt- _Vier Wochen nach Supermans erstem Besuch bei seinem Sohn_**

Lois hatte einige Zeit dafür gebraucht, ihren Artikel „Warum die Welt Superman braucht" zu Ende zu schreiben, da dies auch bedeutete, ihr jahrelang aufrecht erhaltenes Stopp Schild zu überfahren, was sich anfangs als nahezu unmöglich herausgestellt hatte und sie bereits befürchten ließ, sie könne den Artikel nie zu Ende schreiben.

Während sie daran schrieb, wurde ihr klar, dass es weitaus mehr war, als nur der Artikel. Warum sie nicht einfach schreiben konnte. Es lag an ihr, an ihren unverarbeiteten Gefühlen und Gedanken.

Angefangen hatte es mit _seiner_ Rückkehr und es war noch schlimmer geworden, als sie schließlich gesehen hatte, dass Jason, der immer ein eher zartes und anfälliges Kind gewesen war, sein kryptonisches Erbe angetreten hatte, als er ihr auf dem Schiff das Leben gerettet hatte…

Jason selbst hatte nicht darüber gesprochen und sie wollte es nicht ansprechen, da sie glaubte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er es von alleine ansprach- sie kannte ihren Sohn. Sie wusste, dass er früher oder später Fragen stellen würde.

Die Frage, die sich ihr stellte, war nur- wie sollte sie ihm antworten? Was genau sollte sie ihm sagen? Er war ein intelligentes Kind, aber doch zu jung, um die ganze Wahrheit zu verstehen- oder?

Für ihn war Richard sein Vater, der einzige Vater, den er je gekannt hatte. Das musste ihn doch verwirren. Und über ihre eigene Verwirrung und ihr Gefühls-Chaos wollte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Richard… Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie in Superman verliebt gewesen war und sie hatte ihn angelogen. Eine Lüge, um ihn und vor allem aber sich selbst zu schützen.

Sie wollte an ihrem Leben festhalten, so wie es in den letzten fünf Jahren gewesen war, aber von Tag zu Tag wurde ihr klarer, dass sie es nicht konnte, egal, wie viel Kraft sie darauf verwandte und egal, wie verzweifelt sie versuchte, sich daran festzuklammern.

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut auf sich selbst, vor allem aber Wut auf _ihn_.

_Er_ war derjenige gewesen, der auf diese wahnwitzige Reise gegangen war, ohne sich auch nur zu verabschieden und sie schwanger und ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung zurückgelassen hatte, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war! _Er _war dann, fünf lange Jahre später, wieder aufgetaucht und hatte ihr mühsam wieder aufgebautes Leben bis in seine Grundfeste erschüttert!

Und vor allem war _er _derjenige, der ihr nun auswich! Sie wusste, dass er Jason oft besuchte, wenn er schlief, nur um seinen schlafenden Sohn anzusehen, so wie er es schon in der ersten Nacht getan hatte, nachdem sie ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft verraten hatte.

Das war in Ordnung, ja, sie ließ sogar das Fenster in Jasons Zimmer auf, damit er diese Möglichkeit hatte- nicht in Ordnung war, dass er so leise, wie er gekommen war, auch jedes Mal wieder ging.

Sie hatte Fragen! Und die würde er ihr verdammt noch mal beantworten und wenn sie sich dafür vom Dach des Daily Planet werfen müsste!

Andererseits konnte sie nun vieles aber auch besser verstehen- und sie ging zu seinen Gunsten davon aus, dass er nicht wissen konnte, dass sie sein Kind unter dem Herzen getragen hatte, schließlich hatte sie es selbst nicht gewusst.

Richard hatte versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie konnte es nicht, hatte ihn abgeblockt und ihn gebeten, sie einfach allein darüber nachdenken zu lassen. Er hatte sie traurig und so hilflos angesehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Es hatte ihr das Herz zerrissen…

Sie starrte auf ihren Bildschirm, auf dem der nun fertige Artikel zu sehen war, während sie diesen ganzen Gedanken nachhing und fuhr zusammen, als sie jemand von hinten ansprach.

„L-lois, du siehst müde aus, möchtest du auch einen K-kaffee? Oh, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…"

Sie drehte sich um und nahm ihre Brille ab. „Schon in Ordnung, Clark, ich war nur in Gedanken. Kaffee wäre gut." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich meine nein, Kaffee wäre gar nicht gut, ich muss Jason abholen!"

Sie sprang auf und holte ihren Mantel. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Wenn du Zeit hast lies bitte den Artikel, den ich geschrieben habe, ich brauche eine Meinung dazu, ehe ich ihn Perry schicke, okay?"

„J-ja, klar, kein Problem, aber willst du ihn vielleicht nicht lieber Richard-"

„Nein, nicht bei diesem Artikel, bis gleich dann." Die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich und Clark setzte sich an ihren PC, um sich ihren Artikel anzusehen.

Er scrollte ihn bis zum Anfang und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln, als er die Überschrift las. Wollte sie deswegen nicht, dass Richard ihn vor dem Druck las?

Er hatte versucht, sich so weit es ging aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten. Er hatte seinen Sohn besucht und diesem beim schlafen zugesehen, aber den Kontakt mit seiner Mutter vermieden, da er seiner Meinung nach genug Schaden angerichtet hatte und nicht noch mehr verursachen wollte.

Lois hatte versucht, ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen und er war der Letzte, der das zerstören wollte, auch wenn es ihn halb umbrachte, nicht für sie oder seinen Sohn da sein zu können.

Jedes Mal, wenn er vor Jasons Bett stand hatte er versucht, sich klarzumachen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie aufgegeben und zurückgelassen hatte und zwar sie beide- die Frau, die er liebte und seinen kleinen Sohn, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte.

Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass kryptonische und irdische DNA überhaupt kompatibel war und heute könnte er sich für diese simple Annahme ohrfeigen!

Er hätte daran denken müssen, er hätte ihr ihre Erinnerungen nicht nehmen dürfen und vor allem… hätte er sie und seinen Sohn nie verlassen dürfen.

Aber all das hatte er getan bzw. nicht getan und nun hatte er mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Richard war Jasons Vater und der Mann an Lois' Seite und das hatte er zu akzeptieren. Er hatte nicht das Recht, ihr Leben noch einmal durcheinander zu bringen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er das nicht bereits schon hatte.

Lois und Richard schienen sich voneinander entfernt zu haben, doch es war leichter, sich zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur noch zu sehr mit den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und damit mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und dabei wollte er es zunächst auch belassen.

Er sah flüchtig zu Richards Büro, doch dieser war unterwegs.

Er atmete tief durch und begann dann, Lois' Artikel zu lesen.

**Warum die Welt Superman braucht**

_**von Lois Lane**_

_Ich habe den Artikel „Warum die Welt Superman nicht braucht" geschrieben und damit einen Pulitzer Preis gewonnen, doch heute denke ich über meinen eigenen Artikel ein wenig anders. _

_Ich habe neue Sichtweisen dazu gewonnen, Sichtweisen, in die ich zuvor keinen Einblick hatte. _

_Ich habe geschrieben, dass die Welt auch ohne Superman zurecht kommt, dass die Erde sich weiter dreht und die Menschen selbst auf sich aufpassen können, keinen Retter brauchen._

_Das stimmt auch. Wir kommen zurecht, die Erde dreht sich weiter und die Welt braucht keinen Retter. Und doch ist es so, dass die Menschen täglich nach einem rufen. _

_Wir wissen, dass Superman vom Planeten Krypton stammt und dass er, als er erfuhr, dass Wissenschaftler glaubten, sie hätten ihn gefunden, es mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen musste; dies hat er in seinem ersten Interview nach seiner Rückkehr gesagt. _

_Viele von uns waren traurig und wütend, als er einfach verschwand, fragten sich, wie er uns einfach verlassen und im Stich lassen konnte und vergaßen dabei, dass er nicht unser Eigentum ist! _

_Wir haben vergessen, uns um unsere eigenen Belange zu kümmern, unsere Probleme selbst in den Griff zu bekommen und nahmen es als selbstverständlich hin, dass da jemand ist, der es schon richten wird, ohne uns zu überlegen, ob Superman vielleicht auch so etwas braucht wie ein Privatleben oder Zeit, um durchzuatmen. _

_Ich bin ehrlich, ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich habe oft mit ihm gesprochen, nicht nur für Interviews und dennoch habe ich ihm diese Frage nie gestellt. Warum nicht? Bin ich wie alle anderen davon ausgegangen, dass er so etwas ist wie ein Gott im Cape? Dass sein einziger Lebensinhalt es ist, Menschen zu helfen, Katastrophen zu verhindern und Verbrecher dingfest zu machen? _

_Superman ist nicht unantastbar. Wie konnten wir davon ausgehen, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, täglich mit menschlichen Abgründen, schweren Unfällen, Naturkatastrophen und Opfern von Verbrechen konfrontiert zu werden? _

_Wie dumm waren wir, anzunehmen, dass er all das, was er tun kann, einfach so tun könnte ohne davon beeinflusst zu werden, ohne, dass es ihm etwas ausmacht?_

_Er kann mit seinen Fähigkeiten helfen, also tut er es auch- aber hat sich je jemand gefragt, was ihn das vielleicht kostet?_

_Feuerwehrleute, Polizisten, Ärzte und dergleichen- sie haben für solche Fälle Ansprechpartner. Und Familien… _

_Hat Superman das? Ich denke nicht. Und ich denke das deswegen nicht, weil ich glaube, dass er einer derjenigen ist, die lieber alles mit sich ausmachen, weil darüber sprechen hieße, jemand anderen damit zu belasten- und genau das kann er vielleicht gar nicht, einfach, weil seine Natur so ist. _

_Superman mag unverwundbar sein, was die physischen Gegebenheiten angeht, innerlich ist er das sicherlich nicht. _

_Und so kann ich heute verstehen, dass er vielleicht nicht nur ging, um seine Wurzeln zu finden, wofür alleine schon jeder Verständnis aufbringen müsste, sondern auch deswegen, weil er zu sehr von uns allen gefordert wurde. _

_Weil wir verlernt haben, auf uns selbst aufzupassen. _

_Ich habe gesagt „Die Welt braucht keinen Retter." Und er hat mich gefragt „Warum höre ich die Menschen dann täglich nach einem rufen?" _

_Diese Frage hat mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht- und mir geholfen, diesen Artikel zu schreiben. _

_Die Welt braucht einen Retter- wir müssen nur darauf achten, nicht wieder zu vergessen, dass wir für uns selbst verantwortlich sind und Superman kein Gott ist, der Tag und Nacht über uns wacht. _

Clark starrte auf den Bildschirm. Vieles, was sie geschrieben hatte, traf den Nagel auf den Kopf, obwohl er nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte und es ihm selber eigentlich auch noch nie so klar gewesen war wie in diesem Moment.

Er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was jetzt der nächste, richtige Schritt war, da Lois mit Jason zurückkam und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, ihnen nicht entgegenzulaufen.

Lois hatte mit ihrem Artikel einen Nerv getroffen und ihm war klar, dass er mit ihr reden musste- und zwar bevor dieser Artikel erscheinen würde.

Jetzt allerdings musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, keinen Fehler zu machen.

Lois kam mit Jason an ihren Schreibtisch. Jason strahlte ihn an, „Hallo Mr. Clark," und- Clark war wie vom Donner gerührt- schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihn herum.

„Oh, äh, h-hallo, Jason, wie war die Schule?"

Lois fand das Verhalten ihres sonst eher zurückhaltenden Sohnes zwar etwas merkwürdig, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, da Clark einer der wenigen im Büro war, der ihn an seinem Schreibtisch spielen ließ, ihm Papierflugzeuge bastelte und Bilder malen ließ, wenn ihm in Richards Büro wieder einmal zu langweilig wurde.

Sie lächelte. „Ich gehe uns eben einen Kaffee holen und dann kannst du mir sagen, was du zu dem Artikel meinst, ja?"

„Oh, kl-klar."

Jason sah ihn prüfend an und fragte dann leise und mit schräg gelegtem Kopf „Warum stotterst du? Wenn du Superman bist, stotterst du nie…"

„W-was?" Diesmal war das Stottern nicht gespielt.

„Du brauchst auch keine Brille, wenn du fliegst." Jason sah ihn fragend an und Clark sah, dass Lois mit dem Kaffee auf dem Weg war.

Er sah ihn ernst an. In seiner normalen Stimme sagte er „Jason, das ist ein Geheimnis und muss auch eins bleiben. Es ist wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt, auch deine Mom nicht- vorerst. Kannst du mir das versprechen?"

Jason nickte. „Okay."

„Clark, du schaust so ernst, was hat er gemacht, dein letztes Papier im Drucker für Papierflugzeuge verbraucht?" Sie sagte das mit einem Lächeln und stellte ihm den Kaffee hin.

„Oh, ähm, nein…"

Jason grinste. „Nein, aber das aus dem Fax," was keine Lüge war, denn das hatte er tatsächlich.

„Schätzchen, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich fragen sollst, wenn du Papier haben möchtest. Wenn du Papier aus dem Fax nimmst, kommen wichtige Nachrichten nicht rechtzeitig an."

„Ich kann neues holen. Jimmy hilft mir bestimmt," sagte Jason eifrig und war schon verschwunden.

Lois schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm nachsah. „Tut mir leid…"

„Oh, kein P-problem, wir, äh, haben das schon geklärt," sagte Clark und fragte sich, wie Jason es herausgefunden hatte. Die Augen eines Kindes ließen sich nicht so leicht täuschen wie die von Erwachsenen…

„Also, was meinst du zu dem Artikel?" wollte Lois wissen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Ich, nun, ich denke, äh, er geht sehr… in die Tiefe. Er hat mich… sehr berührt. Ich glaube, er sagt, v-viel aus, was die Menschen so noch nicht… betrachtet haben…"

Lois sah auf ihren Bildschirm. „Oh, das hoffe ich. Die Welt braucht tatsächlich einen Retter…" Sie murmelte etwas, was kein menschliches Ohr hätte verstehen können, aber seine schon… _„…Und ich auch…" _


	3. Chapter 3

Lois hatte Jason ins Bett gebracht und ging die Treppe langsam wieder hinunter. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das alles hier weiter aufrecht erhalten sollte, wie sie mit Richard umgehen sollte und nicht einmal mehr, wie sie mit ihrem Sohn umgehen sollte.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass Jason von alleine auf den Zwischenfall auf dem Schiff zu sprechen kommen würde und heute Abend war es soweit gewesen.

„_Mom, ich wollte dem Mann auf dem Schiff nicht wehtun…" _

_Sie nahm seine Hand und sah in sein verängstigtes Gesicht. „Das weiß ich, Schätzchen."_

„_Aber ich habe ihm wehgetan, oder? Ist er tot?"_

_Lois entschloss sich, so ehrlich wie möglich zu antworten. „Ja, aber ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot… Jason, ich weiß, dass du das nicht absichtlich gemacht hast- aber er hat dir Angst gemacht und du wusstest nicht, was du getan hast. Du wusstest nicht, dass du so viel Kraft hast. Und ich… wusste es auch nicht."_

_Jason schniefte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist. Ich habe keine Luft mehr bekommen, weil ich Angst hatte und ich wollte mich nur mit den Händen vom Klavier abstoßen, weil ich doch mein Spray brauchte und dann… und dann… war das Klavier weg und der Mann auch und ich brauchte gar kein Spray mehr und… und…" _

_Lois nahm ihn in die Arme und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich kann dir das im Moment auch nicht genau erklären, aber ich werde mit jemandem sprechen, der das vielleicht besser kann und dann sehen wir weiter, ja?"_

_Jason schaute sie an, seine ungewöhnlich brillanten blauen Augen sahen nun direkt in ihre. „Mit wem denn?"_

„_Das sage ich dir, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, okay? Jetzt möchte ich nur, dass du dir keine Sorgen mehr machst, in Ordnung?"_

_Jason nickte langsam und schlang dann seine Arme um sie, ehe er sich zurück in seine Decke kuschelte. _

Richard saß im Wohnzimmer und sah sie forschend an.

„Was denn?" fragte sie, wich seinem Blick jedoch aus und setzte sich, wobei sie jedoch das Glas Rotwein, was er ihr hinhielt, ablehnte- sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie ihre Hände zitterten.

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen?" fragte Richard ruhig.

„Wem will ich was wann sagen?"

„Lois, bitte… Ich weiß, dass Jason nicht mein Sohn ist und ich denke, ich kenne mittlerweile den Grund, warum du nie über seinen Vater sprechen wolltest, also sei bitte wenigstens dieses eine Mal ehrlich… Wann willst du Jason sagen, dass… Superman sein Vater ist?"

Lois starrte ihn an. „Woher…?!"

„Ich war im Schlafzimmer, als du mit ihm gesprochen hast und ich habe genug mitbekommen, um das für sicher zu halten."

Lois wollte etwas sagen, doch er hob die Hand, um sie daran zu hindern.

„Nein, Lois, sag jetzt bitte nichts. Jetzt sage ich dir etwas. Ich habe an deinen Augen gesehen, dass du mich angelogen hast, als du mir sagtest, dass du nie in ihn verliebt warst- das war nicht fair und das weißt du! Aber weitaus schlimmer ist, dass du noch immer versuchst, dir und mir etwas vorzumachen! Du hast nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum wir zwar schon lange verlobt, aber noch immer nicht verheiratet sind. Es wird für uns beide Zeit, uns den Tatsachen zu stellen."

„Richard… Es tut mir so leid- ich habe es versucht, wirklich…"

Er war darauf gefasst gewesen, doch jetzt, als sie das sagte, schnürte es ihm das Herz ab. „Ich weiß…"

Er schluckte und fragte sich, ob er die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte, wirklich stellen sollte und entschied sich dann dafür- er musste es wissen.

„Warum… warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du mit ihm… ich meine… du hast immerhin mit ihm…"

„…geschlafen? Nein, habe ich nicht, zumindest kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass ich das hätte!"

Richard sah sie nur an und Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sagte, „Oh Lois, ich bitte dich! Hat der Klapperstorch Jason gebracht?!"

Lois wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Ehrlich, Richard, ich _weiß_ es nicht! Kurz, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich schwanger bin, war mir klar, dass es nur diese eine Möglichkeit gibt, aber ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, wie es dazu kam, ich weiß es bis _heute _nicht! Deswegen habe ich angefangen, es zu verdrängen und bis er wieder auftauchte, auch mit Erfolg!"

Er konnte sehen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte und doch wollte es nicht in seinen Kopf.

„Gut, dann… ist es wohl Zeit, dass du mit ihm sprichst. Jason wird ihn brauchen und ich-"

Lois sah ihn entsetzt an. „Richard…"

Er seufzte. „Lois, du kennst mich viel zu wenig… Ich habe nicht vor, Jason im Stich zu lassen. Er bleibt mein Sohn, so wie er es von Anfang an war- aber wir beide… Wir müssen es einfach gut sein lassen und einsehen, dass wir nie füreinander bestimmt waren."

„Aber, ich…" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Es bringt nichts, Lois. Uns beiden nicht. Und am Ende wird es nur noch mehr wehtun. Lass uns jetzt einfach ehrlich miteinander sein, die Sache beenden und… unsere Verlobung lösen."

Die Tränen liefen ihr nun die Wangen hinunter. „Wie kannst du bei all dem so, so… so ruhig bleiben? Ich…"

Er atmete tief ein. „Ich habe gesagt, wir müssen ehrlich miteinander sein und das bin ich jetzt. Es _bringt mich halb um,_ dich loszulassen, unser Leben so wie es bisher war aufzugeben, zu wissen, dass ich _mein_ Leben vollkommen neu aufbauen muss, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich es tun muss, damit ich irgendwann wieder glücklich sein kann. Und dasselbe wünsche ich dir! Und jetzt… muss ich gehen, ich brauche einen klaren Kopf. Ich seh dich morgen im Büro."

Lois konnte nur stumm nicken. Richard ging, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und überließ sie ihren eigenen.

Sie überlegte, sich einen Kaffee zu machen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder, da sie nur zu gut wusste, dass ihr Kaffee sowieso ungenießbar war und ging dann auf die Terrasse. Sie brauchte Luft- und eine Zigarette!

Die Luft draußen war kühl und sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie eine Zigarette aus der Packung zog. Sie verdrehte die Augen, als die Flamme des Feuerzeuges sofort wieder verlosch. Sie steckte die Zigarette zurück in die Packung und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen „Warum bist du immer dann _in der Nähe_, wenn ich rauchen will?"

„Ich bin immer in der Nähe…"

Sie drehte sich um sah ihn an, wobei sie einen gewissen Zorn nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen konnte.

„Ja, bis auf die letzten fünf Jahre oder so!"

„Lois, es tut-"

„Nein! Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass es dir leid tut! Weißt du, ich verstehe, warum du gehen musstest, wirklich, es hat eine Zeit gebraucht, aber ich verstehe es jetzt. Aber sag mir nicht, dass es dir leid tut verdammt noch mal! Du hast dich nicht verabschiedet, nicht mit einem einzigen Wort! Du warst einfach plötzlich nicht mehr da, weg, buchstäblich vom Erdboden verschluckt! Und ich war allein, fühlte mich allein, es ging mir elend- nicht nur, weil du weg warst, oh, nein, ein paar Wochen später habe ich festgestellt, dass hinter all dem noch weitaus mehr steckte und ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich spreche!"

„Jason…" sagte er leise.

„Ja, Jason!" sagte sie und ging, die Hände bedrohlich in die Hüften gestemmt, ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Nur komisch, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern kann, dass wir beide… dass du und ich…"

Sie brach ab und sah ihn wieder an. In seine Augen, in denen sich Traurigkeit und Bedauern spiegelten.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!" fragte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Die Wut verrauchte, sie ließ die Arme herabhängen und was blieb war der verzweifelte Wunsch, endlich zu wissen, was geschehen war.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich müde, sie fror und sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort- aber bei Gott, sie wollte eine Antwort!

Er kam näher und musste sich zwingen, sie nicht in die Arme zu nehmen; stattdessen nahm er ihre eiskalten Hände in seine großen, warmen.

„Die Antwort darauf ist ebenso einfach wie schwer… Du… kanntest mich, wusstest, wer ich bin, wer ich _wirklich_ bin und wir, wir _haben_ uns geliebt…"

„In welchem Sinn?" wollte sie wissen.

„In jedem Sinn…"

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts mehr? Das ist doch etwas, was man nicht… einfach vergisst!"

Er senkte den Blick. „Ich habe dir die Erinnerung daran… genommen."

„Du, du… hast WAS?" Lois starrte ihn an und entzog ihm ihre Hände.

Und Clark begann zu reden. Stockend zunächst, doch langsam flüssiger. Als er geendet hatte, sah Lois ihn lange an.

„Du hattest kein Recht dazu, mir meine Erinnerung zu nehmen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Schwanger, ohne zu wissen _warum??? _Hast du eine Ahnung, welche absurden Gedanken mich Tag und Nacht verfolgt haben, einfach, weil ich nicht die blasseste Ahnung hatte, wie ich urplötzlich an ein Kind komme? Ich wusste, dass es deins sein musste aber kannst du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie es war, es zu wissen, insbesondere beim ersten Blick in seine Augen und dabei NICHT zu wissen, wie er überhaupt entstanden ist?!"

„Nein, ich hatte kein Recht, dir die Erinnerung zu nehmen und heute weiß ich, wie falsch das war, doch damals hielt ich es für das Beste, um dir mehr Leid zu ersparen. Mir war nicht klar, dass es den Schmerz für dich nur noch vergrößern würde…"

„Dann ist es dir hoffentlich jetzt klar! Dein Sohn hätte dich gebraucht, _ich_ hätte dich gebraucht… Und jetzt… braucht er dich umso mehr…"

Er sah sie fragend an. „Lois… Für ihn ist Richard sein Vater. Ich-"

„Richard wirft nicht mit Pianos!" sagte sie heftig. „Er ist auf mehr als eine Art dein Sohn und nur du bist in der Lage, ihm das zu erklären!"

Clark war wie vom Donner gerührt. „Was… wann…?!"

Lois erzählte ihm von dem Zwischenfall auf dem Schiff und auch von dem Kryptonit, was Luthor Jason unter die Nase gehalten hatte nachdem er die Herkunft des Jungen hinterfragt hatte.

Clark versteifte sich. „Wie hat Jason auf das Kryptonit reagiert?"

„Gar nicht, er hatte nur Angst vor Luthor- aber das Schlimmste ist, dass Luthor es weiß! Nach der Sache mit dem Piano muss ihm klar gewesen sein, wessen Sohn er wirklich ist und ich… ich habe Angst um ihn. Der Mann ist wahnsinnig und noch immer nicht gefunden, ich…"

Clark konnte nicht anders. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie dicht an sich heran. „Ich sorge dafür, dass ihm nichts passiert. Dass dir nichts passiert. Und ich werde ihn finden und diesmal werde ich da sein, wenn er vor Gericht steht!"

Lois fühlte, wie das letzte bisschen ihrer mühsam errichteten Barriere in sich zusammen fiel und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest.

„Lass uns nicht noch einmal alleine…"

Er schluckte. „Das werde ich nicht. Und ich rede mit Jason. Weiß er… weiß Richard…"

„Richard weiß es. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass er nicht sein Vater ist und heute… hat er herausgefunden, wer es wirklich ist. Er bekam ein Gespräch zwischen mir uns Jason mit, was den Zwischenfall auf dem Schiff anging… Wir… wir haben unsere Verlobung gelöst. Nicht deswegen, er meinte nur, wir seien von Anfang an nicht füreinander bestimmt gewesen und dass es so besser wäre für uns beide und… er hatte Recht."

„Lois, ich…"

„Bitte, sag nichts dazu, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt hören kann oder will, lass es einfach so stehen." Sie löste sich langsam von ihm.

„Ich werde mit Jason reden und dann kannst du, solltest du mit ihm reden. Warum er diese Kraft hat und wie… er damit umgehen soll und was, na ja, was vielleicht noch kommt oder auch nicht und… so."

Er nickte. „Das werde ich. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wann er welche Fähigkeit entdecken wird und ob er später über all diese Kräfte verfügen wird- so gesehen bin ich nicht klüger als meine Eltern, die gar nicht wussten, was noch alles kommen könnte, aber-"

Lois unterbrach ihn. „Moment… deine Eltern? Aber ich dachte…"

„Meine irdischen Eltern, Lois. Ich kam schon als Baby auf die Erde…"

Er lauschte in die Nacht und sah sie dann bedauernd an. „Ich muss gehen…"

„Ich verstehe…"

„Gute Nacht, Lois." Er war weg, ehe sie noch etwas anderes erwidern konnte.

„Gute Nacht…" murmelte sie.

Langsam ging sie ins Haus zurück und wickelte sich auf dem Sofa in eine Decke.

Es ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf- _Meine irdischen Eltern, Lois. Ich kam schon als Baby auf die Erde…_

Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er schon Superman war, als er das erste Mal auf der Bildfläche erschien. Aber das war falsch gewesen. Er war hier _aufgewachsen_… Zur Schule gegangen, aufs College vielleicht… Ein Job?

Das bedeutete… Superman hatte eine andere Identität. Eine menschliche, _normale_ Identität.

_Du… kanntest mich, wusstest, wer ich bin, wer ich wirklich bin…_

Sie kannte ihn! Er musste jemand sein, den sie kannte, sie… _kannte_ seine andere Seite, die Seite, die _nicht_ Superman war! Wer, WER…

„_Lois, wie groß würdest du Clark schätzen?" „1,90… 1,92…" „Und ungefähr zwischen 90 und 98 Kilo?" _

Sie hatte sich mit Richard im Büro des Daily Planet über Superman unterhalten, sie hatte Fakten aufgezählt, Fähigkeiten, Größe, Gewicht…

Richard hatte zu Clark hinüber gesehen, diesen absurden Vergleich gezogen, Clark hatte auf diese… typische, irgendwie dämliche Art und Weise gelächelt und zu ihnen herüber gewunken und sie mussten lachen, weil… weil…

_Nein, nein, so geht das nicht, Lane! Fakten! _

Sie warf die Decke weg und holte sich Block und Stift. Sie zog einen Strich durch die Mitte und auf die eine Seite „Superman", auf die andere „Clark".

_Du bist Reporterin, also stell dir Fragen… _

Wann ist Superman verschwunden? Wann ist Clark auf „Weltreise" gegangen? Wann kam Superman zurück? Wann fing Clark wieder beim Daily Planet an? Die Daten, die sie aufschrieb, verschwammen ihr vor den Augen.

Nein, das war doch… Zufall! Oder?

_Ich bin IMMER in der Nähe… _

Aber… Clark war tollpatschig, er brachte es kaum fertig, eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, ohne die Hälfte zu verschütten, er lief dauernd gegen irgendwelche Sachen, Himmel, er war ja kaum in der Lage, ein Marmeladenglas ohne fremde Hilfe aufzuschrauben! Er trug eine Brille, er war doch bei weitem nicht so trainiert wie… Oder doch? Trug er einfach seine Anzüge eine Nummer größer, um es zu verstecken? Das war doch alles… die perfekte Tarnung?!

Das Herz dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, als ihr einfiel, dass Clark dauernd wegen irgendetwas zu verschwinden schien- das war auch früher immer schon so gewesen… Clark verschwand, Superman tauchte in den Nachrichten auf. Superman verschwand, Clark tauchte wieder auf…

Aber wie sollte sie diese Theorie überprüfen? Ihm auf Verdacht ein Messer in den Rücken rammen und sehen, ob es abbrach?! Ha, sehr komisch… Besonders dann, wenn es sich als falsch erwies…

Sie würde… ihn einfach beobachten. Oh ja, sie würde Clark Kent genau im Auge behalten… Und dann weitersehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Der Tag danach I- _Smallville_**

Martha Kent sah ihrem Sohn zu, als er schweigend seinen Kaffee trank, das Frühstück aber unberührt ließ, was eher ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise schlug er ein gutes Landfrühstück nicht einfach aus- und es schien ihr nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nur für Kaffee vor der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, zumal er mittlerweile ein Appartement in Metropolis hatte.

Sie sah, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit entfernt zu sein schien und fragte sich, was er auf dem Herzen hatte- denn das er das hatte, war für sie offensichtlich.

„Clark… Was ist los mit dir? Du hast doch irgendetwas."

Langsam stellte er seine Kaffeetasse hin und sah seine Mutter an, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihn mit diesem „Und tu gar nicht erst so, als wäre alles in Ordnung" Blick musterte.

„Mom, ich will dir die ganze Zeit schon ein paar Dinge sagen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Er seufzte und Martha ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, die Erde ist mein zu Hause, ich kenne kein anderes und heute weiß ich nicht mehr, warum ich nach Krypton gehen oder eher… die traurigen Überreste mit eigenen Augen sehen musste. Manchmal glaube ich, dass es nicht einmal das war, sondern eher eine Flucht vor meinem Leben hier… Jor-El konnte mir nicht oft genug sagen, dass ich als ein Mensch aufwachsen, aber nie einer sein werde. Dabei hat er aber anscheinend nicht bedacht, dass ich auch wie ein Mensch fühlen würde…"

Martha sah ihn an und der gequälte Ausdruck in seinen Augen schnitt ihr ins Herz. „Daran ist aber nichts Falsches, Clark. So zu fühlen. Deine Eltern haben dich auf die Erde geschickt, weil sie dich liebten und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nicht wollten, dass du hier auch glücklich bist."

Der Damm brach und Clark erzählte von seiner Beziehung zu Lois, dass er für sie seine Kräfte aufgegeben hatte und es nach der Invasion durch die drei kriminellen Kryptonier bitter bereuen musste, wie er sie wieder zurück erlangte und damit seine Entscheidung gegen die Liebe seines Lebens traf, ihr daraufhin die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit nahm und kurze Zeit später nach Krypton aufbrach.

Martha hatte ihm zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, doch jetzt, als er geendet hatte und mit hängendem Kopf vor ihr saß, wollte sie ihren Teil dazu sagen.

„Ich halte das für falsch." Sein Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Ihr die Erinnerung zu nehmen? Ja, ich _weiß_, dass das-"

„Ja,_ das_ auch, Clark! Und ich halte es für falsch, alles, was Jor-El und Lara dir gesagt haben, als unverrückbare Wahrheiten anzusehen. Ich bin sicher, sie wollten nur das Beste für dich, aber sie sind lange tot, Clark und sie haben das Leben auf der Erde nie kennen gelernt. _Du_ musst hier dein Leben leben und Eltern können nur beratschlagen, aber nicht das gesamte Leben ihrer längst erwachsenen Kinder bestimmen, egal, von welchem Planeten sie kommen. Warum meinte Jor-El, du könntest nicht beides haben? Deine Kraft und die Frau, die du liebst?"

Clark sah sie nur an und ließ ihre Worte in sich nachklingen. „Ich… habe nie gefragt. Nach dem warum…"

„Richtig, du hast nicht hinterfragt. Für mich klingt das ein bisschen… zölibatär, weißt du? Aber wenn du glaubst, es spräche im Grunde nichts dagegen, dann tu, was immer _du_ für gut und richtig hältst. Es ist _dein_ Leben, Clark. Und deine Entscheidungen. Als Jor-El und Lara diese Kristalle für dich programmierten, da haben sie vielleicht einfach vergessen, dazu zu programmieren, dass Eltern irgendwann auch _loslassen_ müssen… Und dass Kinder irgendwann auch Entscheidungen für sich treffen, die nicht ihren Erwartungen an sie entsprechen. Aber damit müssen Eltern leben, egal ob irdische oder kryptonische, das ist meine Meinung dazu."

Clark brauchte eine Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. „Mom… du ahnst nicht, wie sehr du mir damit geholfen hast… Ich habe das nie auf diese Art betrachtet, ich dachte einfach immer nur, dass… sie einfach Recht haben müssen und es… na ja, es zu gefährlich wäre, wenn Superman so etwas wie eine Familie hat, dass sie zum Ziel würde für die, die ihn bekämpfen und…"

Martha lächelte ihn an. „Nun, Superman kann sicher keine Familie haben. Aber Clark Kent kann eine haben. Wenn du schon unbedingt von dir in der dritten Person sprechen musst, dann sieh es doch so: Superman ist die Kraft, die Macht, die Fähigkeiten, das Symbol. Und Clark Kent ist der Mann, den dein Vater und ich großgezogen haben…"

„Clark Kent _hatte_ eine Familie, also außer dir und Dad… Aber er hat's vermasselt, indem Superman nach Krypton fliegen musste…"

„Clark…"

„Ich habe Lois' Leben ruiniert, Mom!"

„Schatz, sie hat ihr Leben weiter gelebt, sie ist verlobt und hat ein Kind, aber das kannst du ihr nicht verdenken, schließlich warst du derjenige, der entschieden hat, ihr ihre Erin-"

„Die Verlobung ist gelöst und das Kind ist von mir!"

Martha wurde blass. „Er ist dein Sohn?! Aber natürlich, seine Augen… Ich habe sie vor dem Krankenhaus gesehen…" Sie sah ihn nun direkt an. „Clark, wie konntest du gehen, ihr das_ Gedächtnis löschen_, wenn-"

„Ich wusste es nicht! Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich nie gegangen!"

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Natürlich werde ich mich um sie beide kümmern, aber Lois liebt Superman, nicht Clark. Und wie du schon so passend sagtest: Superman kann keine Familie haben und Clark steht für sie nicht zur Diskussion. Also bleibt alles, wie es ist… Trotzdem hat es mir wirklich geholfen- das, was du gesagt hast."

„Oh, Clark…" Martha sah ihn traurig an, dennoch hielt sie sich an ihre eigenen Grundsätze. Sein Leben, seine Entscheidungen…

**Der Tag danach II- _Daily Planet_**

Lois hatte Kopfschmerzen, als sie sich an diesem Morgen in ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ. Sie hatte nicht einschlafen können, frühstücken sowieso nicht und jetzt zahlte sie die Rechnung dafür.

Irgendwie kam es ihr in einem Anfall von Selbstmitleid momentan so vor, als würde sie seit über 5 Jahren für irgendetwas bezahlen… Aber das war ungerecht und sie wusste es. Und ganz besonders Jason war ein Geschenk! Sie musste mit ihm über so viele Dinge sprechen…

Der Junge war zwar wirklich clever für sein Alter, aber Himmel, er war noch keine 6 Jahre alt und sie musste mit ihm in allernächster Zukunft Themen besprechen wie „Daddy ist nicht dein richtiger Vater," „Mom und Daddy werden von nun an nicht mehr in einem Haus wohnen," „Dein richtiger Dad ist ein Außerirdischer," und „Dein richtiger Dad führt ein Doppelleben, aber hey, kein Grund zur Sorge, das hat Arnold Schwarzenegger in _True Lies_ auch gemacht…"

Großartig!

Sie war froh, dass heute Freitag war und sie an ihren laufenden Artikeln nur noch die Feinarbeit machen musste und ihr Hauptartikel seit gestern auf Perrys Schreibtisch lag; er sollte in die heutige Abendausgabe.

Verstohlen sah sie zu Clarks Schreibtisch herüber, er schien schwer beschäftigt zu sein, zumindest tippte er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf seiner Tastatur herum, man könnte sogar fast sagen… _superschnell?! _

_Jetzt bilde dir nichts ein!_ ermahnte sie sich streng. Perry hatte immer schon gesagt, er wäre der schnellste Schreiber des Daily Planet und Himmel, wirklich ungewöhnlich war diese Geschwindigkeit nun auch wieder nicht.

Andererseits stimmte das Profil, die Nase… Mein Gott, er _musste_ es sein. Wie konnte ihr das die ganze Zeit entgangen sein?!

_Oh nein, Lane, es ist dir nicht die ganze Zeit entgangen, du musst es vorher schon mal raus gefunden haben_, _denk an das, was er gesagt hat…_

Was sie nicht gesehen hatte war, dass Clark seinerseits in ihre Richtung gesehen hatte, ehe sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Er fühlte sich so schlecht, wie sie heute aussah, insbesondere, weil er wusste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er versuchte, die Gedanken daran zumindest hier und jetzt abzuschütteln und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit- bis 12 Uhr wollte Perry den Artikel auf seinem Tisch haben.

Es war Zufall, als Lois ausgerechnet in dem Moment wieder zu Clark hinüber sah, als dieser abrupt aufhörte zu schreiben und den Kopf mit einem Blick hob, den sie nicht sofort einordnen konnte, ehe er seinen Stuhl zurückschob, aufstand, und-

„Oh, hey L-Lois, ich wollte mal eben zum Starbucks, schätze, ich könnte einen richtigen Kaffee brauchen, willst du auch einen?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bekam sie mit, wie über einen der Monitore, die im Büro hingen, die neuesten Nachrichten kamen. Eine Gasexplosion in einem großen, bewohnten Gebäude…

„Klar… Und bring mir bitte 'ne Packung Kopfschmerztabletten mit…"

„Okay…" Und wieder einmal war Clark Kent _verschwunden…_

Sie wandte sich nun ganz den Nachrichten zu und zählte im Geiste _Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins… _

Aufgeregt deutete der Fernseh-Reporter vor Ort nach oben „Superman erreicht soeben das Gebäude…"

Sie verfolgte die gesamte Aktion, sah, wie die Situation dank der zusätzlichen Hilfe schnell unter Kontrolle gebracht und sämtliche Menschen, die sich noch in dem Gebäude befunden hatten, herausgeholt werden konnten und wie Superman, nachdem die Flammen komplett erstickt waren, noch kurz mit dem Einsatzleiter der Feuerwehr sprach, ehe er die Szene verließ.

Wieder begann sie die Sekunden zu zählen _Bei Starbucks Kaffee kaufen, Kopfschmerztabletten besorgen, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins… _

Clark stolperte aus dem Aufzug, in der Hand zwei Becher Kaffee. Er kam zu ihr, reichte ihr einen und zog aus der Tasche seines Jacketts eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten.

„Hat etwas gedauert, es, äh, war ziemlich… v-voll da."

Sie sah ihn nur an und dachte _Wenn man bedenkt, dass in dem Gebäude noch ziemlich viele Leute waren, dann ist das noch nicht mal eine Lüge… Mistkerl! _

„Danke…" Sie nahm den Kaffeebecher und die Kopfschmerztabletten, als sie Perry hörte, der seinen Kopf, der ein bedrohlich hypertones rot angenommen hatte, aus seiner Tür streckte.

„LANE!!! BÜRO!!!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hoffe, er ist noch heiß, wenn ich zurückkomme…"

Clark verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als ob er das nicht unbedingt erwarten würde und trollte sich schleunigst an seinen Schreibtisch.

Perry tobte und tigerte in seinem Büro auf und ab, während er sich lautstark darüber aufregte, dass Lois nicht vor Ort war, doch sie bekam eh nur die Hälfte von dem mit, was er sagte. 

_Clark hat blaue Augen… _

„Nennen Sie mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum Sie nicht da waren!"   
_  
__Ich musste eine Theorie testen…_

„Ist Ihnen klar, dass uns dadurch eine gute Schlagzeile flöten gegangen ist?!"

_Eine Brille…_

„Hören Sie, es ist mir egal, was Sie in letzter Zeit für ein Problem mit dem Thema zu haben scheinen, für mich zählt nur…" 

_Eine lächerliche, blöde BRILLE hat mich die ganze Zeit über getäuscht?!_

„…Zeitungen zu verkaufen…"

_Ein bisschen Gestotter…_

„…Auflage steigern…"

_Die unsichere Art… _

„…doch nicht einfach so den Nachrichten zusehen, ohne…"

_Eine andere Frisur…_

„MISS LANE! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu???"

Sie sah Perry nun direkt an und nicht mehr durch ihn hindurch.

„Chief, mir platzt der Schädel, ich habe letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, bisher noch keinen anständigen Kaffee gehabt und meine laufenden Artikel noch immer nicht komplett überarbeitet! Soweit ich weiß, arbeiten hier auch noch andere Reporter außer mir, warum muss nur ich dauernd springen, wenn es um Superman geht? Einer meiner Artikel zu dem Thema erscheint heute Abend, ich habe das erste Interview nach seiner Rückkehr bekommen und zudem war die ganze Geschichte _am_ _anderen Ende von Metropolis!_ ICH kann nicht fliegen!"

Perry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Erst jetzt sah er die dunklen Schatten um ihre Augen. Richard hatte heute Morgen nicht viel besser ausgesehen.

Er wechselte vom dienstlichen „Sie" zum familiären „Du". 

„Ist… bei Richard und dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Wir haben uns getrennt."

„WAS? Aber…"

„Perry, bitte. Das ist wirklich privat und ich will ganz sicher nicht hier und jetzt darüber reden, okay?"

Er schwieg einen Moment und nickte dann. „Okay… Dann… schick mir deine Artikel so schnell es geht, nimm eine Kopfschmerztablette und dann geh nach Hause und leg dich hin, ja? Weiß… ich meine nur… Was ist mit Jason?"

„Wir werden es ihm erklären."

„Oh… natürlich… Natürlich. Also… die Artikel und dann… Bis Montag dann."

Lois nickte nur und verließ sein Büro.

„Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als lauwarmen Kaffee," murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht, als sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. „Egal, immerhin ist Coffein drin."

Sie sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als das sie ihr Gemurmel an irgendwen gerichtet hätte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihr von hinten jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie wirbelte herum.

„Richard! Du hast mich erschreckt…" Sie sah seinen verwirrten und leicht verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu „Ich war nur in Gedanken und vor allem… muss ich jetzt endlich diese Kopfschmerztablette nehmen, sonst drehe ich durch."

„Kann ich dich ein paar Minuten allein sprechen?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu seinem Büro.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Nicht noch mehr Komplikationen, das konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

„Ja, sicher." Sie spülte eilig zwei Tabletten mit dem nun kalten Kaffee herunter, schüttelte sich und folgte ihm in sein Büro.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du etwas dagegen hast, wenn ich Jason übers Wochenende mitnehme. Ich wollte wegfahren, ein bisschen andere Luft atmen und es wäre wichtig für mich wegen einiger Entscheidungen, die ich zu treffen habe und-"

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Richard. Natürlich kannst du ihn mitnehmen. Aber… von was für Entscheidungen sprichst du?" Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie das hören wollte.

„Dazu will ich jetzt noch nichts Konkretes sagen. Ich will einfach nur ein Wochenende mit ihm verbringen, ehe wir mit ihm sprechen. Über die Trennung meine ich. Und darüber, wie es weitergehen wird."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Gut, das verstehe ich…" Das tat sie wirklich, aber die Aussicht auf ein ganzes Wochenende alleine in diesem großen Haus stimmte sie auch nicht gerade froh. Und was noch schlimmer war- allein mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen!

„Okay, dann hole ich ihn später von der Schule ab und wir sehen uns dann Sonntagabend, ja?"

Sie nickte nur, machte den Versuch, tapfer zu lächeln und verließ dann das Büro. Wieder an ihrem wie immer chaotisch aussehenden Schreibtisch angekommen wurde ihr klar, dass sie heute nicht eine vernünftige Zeile mehr würde schreiben können, also schickte sie ihre Artikel an Perry, ohne sie noch mal durchzusehen und fuhr ihren Computer herunter.

Clark schaute unsicher auf, als sie ihre Tasche nahm. „L-lois, du gehst schon?!"

„Ja, ich muss mich hinlegen. Und dann noch etwas erledigen."

„Oh… Ja, also dann… gute B-besserung."

„Danke…"

Sie sagte nichts weiter und verließ das Büro, nicht jedoch, ohne vorher einen Abstecher in die Personalabteilung zu machen und sich die neue Adresse von Clark Kent geben zu lassen, vorbei sie vorgab, ihm später noch dringend etwas bringen zu müssen, was mit einer Story zusammenhing, an der sie beide arbeiteten, leider würde sie diese aber erst nach Büroschluss haben, da sie sich noch mit einem Informanten treffen müsste…

Sie bekam die Adresse und draußen angekommen lächelte sie grimmig.

_So, Mr. Kent! Sieht so aus, als müssten wir beide uns dringend mal unterhalten…_


	5. Chapter 5

Klar mache ich weiter, was bisher gefehlt hat, waren die Reviews- danke für das erste!!! Wenn's mehr wird, werden es auch mehr Kapitel, hehe.

XXXXX xxxxx XXXXX xxxxx XXXXX xxxxx XXXXX

_Leb'! Leb'!  
Eh' deine Sehnsucht stirbt  
Eh' durch den Hauch des Zeitlosen _

_Kraft und Fluss versiegen  
Gib', gib all deine Lebenskraft  
Den Träumen deines Herzens  
Deines freien Geist's Vision… (Schandmaul)_

Es war früher Abend, als Clark auf den Boden seines Appartements saß und Möbel zusammen schraubte- in normaler Geschwindigkeit, denn er brauchte etwas, um sich zu beschäftigen und zudem ging es ihm zunehmend auf die Nerven, in ein unpersönliches, kaltes und noch immer nicht richtig eingerichtetes zu Hause zu kommen.

In den letzen Wochen war ihm das mehr oder weniger egal gewesen, abgesehen davon, dass er auch nicht viel Zeit gehabt hatte, etwas an seiner Wohnung zu tun, außer dem, was unbedingt gemacht werden musste. Aber jetzt… Jetzt brauchte er einen Ruhepunkt. Und da Luthor die Kristalle aus seiner Festung gestohlen hatte, war diese nun nicht mehr als ein Eispalast, der nichts mehr von dem hatte, was früher einmal da gewesen war.

Clark verzog bei dem Gedanken daran das Gesicht. Die Kristalle- er musste sie wieder bekommen. Einmal, weil sie in Luthors Händen eine tödliche Gefahr darstellten und dann, weil sie sämtliche Informationen über Krypton beinhalteten.

Seit dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter war er zwar nicht mehr gewillt, alles, was seine kryptonischen Eltern ihm sagten, einfach als gegeben hinzunehmen, aber er brauchte diese Informationen für später- für Jason.

Jason- das lenkte seine Gedanken wieder in Lois' Richtung. Lois, die er verlassen hatte. Lois, der es nicht gut ging, weil er die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte! Lois, die…

Entschlossen wandte er sich wieder seinem Regal zu- nicht jetzt an sie denken, nicht an all das, was er ihr angetan hatte, ohne, dass er es gewollt hätte…

Nach der Gasexplosion heute war er nur für kleinere Zwischenfälle unterwegs gewesen, die die Rettungskräfte auch ohne ihn hätten bewältigen können, aber all das lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab und davon hatte er sich heute bereits eine ganze Menge gemacht.

Lois war praktisch noch nie so krank gewesen, dass sie freiwillig früher das Büro verließ, aber heute war sie bereits am späten Morgen gegangen, da sie sich hinlegen wollte!

Er beschloss, sie heute lieber nicht mehr zu besuchen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie sich am nächsten Morgen wieder so schlecht wie an diesem fühlen würde und überlegte stattdessen, wie Jason wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie und Richard ihm sagten, wer tatsächlich sein Vater war. Es kam erschwerend hinzu, dass der Kleine bereits herausgefunden hatte, wer er wirklich war und Lois es nicht wusste- sie würde ihn _umbringen_, wenn sie es erfahren würde und außerdem-

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wunderte sich kurz, da bisher kaum jemand wusste, dass er hier wohnte, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, erst durch die Tür zu sehen, ehe er öffnete.

Lois, die sich im Vorfeld eigentlich ganz gut überlegt hatte, was sie alles zu ihm sagen wollte, war im ersten Moment nicht weniger überrascht als der Mieter dieses Appartements und dachte flüchtig _Verdammt, er trägt seine Hemden und Anzüge wirklich eine Nummer zu groß, wenn nicht zwei… _während sie nicht umhin kam, Clark von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Als er sah, wer vor der Tür stand, hatte er zwar blitzschnell die Schultern ein Stück nach vorne fallen lassen, um ein wenig kleiner zu wirken, aber das nutzte ihm dennoch nichts.

Er trug nur ein graues T-Shirt, was zwar seine besten Tage bereits hinter sich hatte, aber keine drei Nummern zu groß war, also wenig bis nichts von der wahren Beschaffenheit seines Oberkörpers versteckte und eine ausgeblichene, gut sitzende Jeans, die ihr Übriges dazu tat.

„Lois?!"

Sie fing sich wieder und brachte ihren Blick mit Mühe zurück in sein Gesicht- ihr fiel auf, dass er ihren Namen diesmal nicht gestottert hatte.

„Hi, öhm… Clark. Ich war gerade… _in der Nähe_ und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Äh… Oh… Sicher…" Er ließ sie eintreten und schloss die Tür.

Sie ging hinein und sah sich um. Das kleine Appartement war noch ein wenig spartanisch eingerichtet wie sie fand, aber ihr fiel das halb aufgebaute Bücherregal auf und die Kisten, die sauber aufgestapelt an einer Wand standen.

„Wie lange wohnst du hier schon?"

Clark war noch immer unsicher, was er von all dem hier halten sollte, während er hinter ihr herlief, antwortete aber mehr oder weniger automatisch: „Fast sechs Wochen. Ich hatte nur noch nicht viel… Zeit, mich richtig einzurichten…"

_Kein Wunder, wenn man damit beschäftigt ist, die Welt zu retten _dachte sie grimmig und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, die Arme unter der Brust verschränkt.

„Oh, klar, ich meine… Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand und die fieberartige Wärme spürte, die von ihm ausging.

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte ihn nervös.

„Äh…"

„Ist sicher nicht einfach, so einen aufreibenden Nebenjob zu haben, nicht wahr? Da bleibt natürlich nicht viel Zeit für die Einrichtung von so etwas Banalem wie einem Appartement."

Er schluckte. _Sie weiß es… _

„Woher-"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig… _Superman!_ Ist es das, was du meintest, als du sagtest, du wärst immer in der Nähe? Eine Brille… Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit von einer Brille täuschen lassen, von einem trotteligen und ungeschickten Auftreten, ein bisschen Gestotter, ich… ich bin die dümmste und galaktisch einfältigste Frau, die jemals gelebt hat…"

„Das… nein, das stimmt nicht. Du warst nur… blind. Wie alle anderen auch." Er sprach nun mit seiner normalen Stimme, nicht mit seiner „Büro-Stimme".

_Fast alle anderen _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Jason hatte sich nicht täuschen lassen. Aber er war ein Kind und sah viele Dinge klarer als die Erwachsenen, denen diese Fähigkeit irgendwann abhanden kam.

„Warum hast du mir meine Erinnerungen genommen, Clark?" flüsterte sie.

„Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn du es nicht getan hättest," fuhr sie fort. „Es wäre einfacher gewesen, sich vorzustellen, dass _Clark Kent_ Jasons Vater ist. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, es ihm zu sagen, es Richard zu sagen! Diese eine… wenigstens diese _eine_ Erinnerung hättest du mir lassen können! Du hast gesagt, ich wusste, wer du bist, wer du _wirklich_ bist- und… dass ich dich geliebt habe! Warum?! Warum auch diese eine Erinnerung an… diese Nacht?"

Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen sah sie den Schmerz, der ihren eigenen spiegelte.

_So viel Zeit… Verschenkte Zeit. Nicht nur ich habe gelitten… Warum? Und wofür zur Hölle?! _fragte sie sich.

„Ich… Lois, es ist die Wahrheit, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich damals dachte, dass es das Beste wäre! Ich dachte, es wäre leichter für dich, wenn du dich an nichts erinnern könntest, weil mir klar wurde, dass ich gehen muss oder zumindest dachte, dass ich das müsste. Und ich… ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass diese Nacht… nun, ähm…"

„Folgen gehabt haben könnte?" Sie sah ihn streng an.

„Nun… ja…"

„Bereust du es?" Sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen, als sie diese Frage stellte.

„Wa… Nein!"

„Wie war es denn so?"

„Wie… es war?" Er sah sie an oder besser auf ihren Kopf, den sie immer noch gesenkt hielt.

„Ja. Weißt du, es interessiert mich, denn obwohl ich dabei war kann ich persönlich mich leider nicht daran erinnern!"

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann fasste er sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht hoch, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. In seinen Augen lag etwas Undefinierbares, als er sagte: „Das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist war das schönste, das beste und das faszinierendste, was ich jemals erlebt habe, Lois!"

„Das… oh… ich meine" Sie lachte nervös „…spricht ja nicht gerade für die Bekanntschaften, die du sonst noch so hattest, wie?"

„Genau genommen… gab es da niemanden. Weder davor noch danach. Für mich gab es immer nur dich."

Sie starrte ihn an. Und sie sah Clark, nicht Superman, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er noch immer diese Brille trug, die er eigentlich gar nicht benötigte. Es war, als hätte ihr jemand eine Brille _aufgesetzt_, durch die sie nun klar sah und zwei Personen zu einer wurden.

„Aber…" Sie brach ab und schwieg eine Zeit lang, senkte die Augen und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Clark… Ich will meine Erinnerung zurück!"

Er hob hilflos die Hände. „Lois… Das… ist nicht möglich. Ich kann dir deine Erinnerung nicht zurückgeben."

„Doch, natürlich kannst du." Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und schloss den verbliebenen Spalt zwischen ihnen.

Instinktiv schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre Schultern, doch er zögerte.

„Clark… Ich kann nicht… konnte nie… aufhören, dich zu lieben und das wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, als du- oder von mir aus auch dein Alter Ego- gestern da warst, nachdem Richard gegangen ist und ich viel später, in der Zeit, als ich nicht schlafen konnte, nach und nach darauf kam, wer du wirklich sein müsstest. Zuerst war ich wütend und wollte nichts lieber, als dir kräftig in den Hintern zu treten- nicht, dass das viel Schaden angerichtet hätte- aber dann…"

Sie lachte unsicher. „Oh, ich habe es versucht, aber es… ging, es _geht _einfach nicht. Blöd, oder?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, da er befürchtete, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen würde und strich ihr stattdessen sanft eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und dann dachte ich, dass es noch viel grausamer sein müsste, _mit_ der Erinnerung zu leben. Du hattest… hast deine ja noch… Und, und… ich will einfach nur… mein Leben zurück. Mein Leben mit dir und die Erinnerung an das, was wir geteilt haben…"

Clark dachte an die Worte, die seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_Aber wenn du glaubst, es spräche im Grunde nichts dagegen, dann tu, was immer __du__ für gut und richtig hältst. Es ist __dein__ Leben, Clark. Und deine Entscheidungen._

Er räusperte sich. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Ein Leben mit… Superman?"

„Nein. Ich will ein Leben mit dir! Und wenn Superman zu diesem Leben dazugehört, nun, dann muss ich das wohl in Kauf nehmen, oder?"

Er lächelte sie an, kam aber nicht umhin, sie zu warnen.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden."

Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Wann war mein Leben je unkompliziert?"

Leise lachend schloss er sie sie nun ganz in seine Arme, ehe er sein Gesicht dem ihren zuneigte und seine Lippen sich langsam über ihre senkten.

Lois konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren, der über ihr Gesicht streifte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ihm so entgegen. Vorsichtig, fast zögerlich, begann der Kuss. Doch dann, als würde Lois' _Körper _sich an das entsinnen, was ihr an Erinnerungen genommen worden war, wurde er intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und die Hitze, die sie in diesem Augenblick durchflutete, lag nicht an der übermenschlichen Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Es lag an ihm, an Clark, an dem, was er mit diesem Kuss in ihr auslöste und wurde verstärkt durch all die jahrelang unterdrückten Emotionen, die angestaute Leidenschaft, die aus ihnen beiden hervorbrach, dem Gedanken an das, was sie verloren und nun wieder gefunden hatten.

Clarks Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rücken, vergruben sich der Masse ihrer dunklen, seidigen Locken, während ihre sich unter sein T-Shirt stahlen und sie mit den Fingerspitzen begann, seinen athletischen Oberkörper zu erkunden.

Lois legte eine Hand über sein Herz, ließ sie dort kurz verharren und konnte fühlen, wie es in perfekten Rhythmus mit dem Blut, was durch ihre Adern rauschte, unter ihrer Handfläche schlug, ehe sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und dann wieder nach unten gleiten ließ und ihren Kuss atemlos unterbrach, jedoch nur, um ihm das nun störende Stück Baumwolle über den Kopf zu ziehen und es achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen.

Ein leises seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen, als er die seinen über ihren Hals und bis zu ihrem Ohr wandern ließ, während er ihr die Jacke ihres Kostüms von den Schultern streifte, um dann in beinahe quälender Langsamkeit die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, die schließlich neben den anderen Kleidungsstücken landete.

„Wunderschön…" murmelte er in ihr Ohr, als er seinen Blick über ihren Oberkörper gleiten ließ und gleichzeitig mit einer Hand, die, wie Lois bemerkte, leicht zitterte, über ihre Seite strich und sie dann zu ihrem Rücken wandern ließ, um den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen, der sich kurze Zeit später ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegend wieder fand.

Clark hielt sie einen Moment dicht an sich gepresst, das Gefühl von Haut an nackter Haut genießend. Ein Gefühl, was er nicht noch einmal missen wollte, nie wieder!

Ihre Blicke trafen sich- azurblau verschmolz mit warmem braun- und beide wussten, konnten es in den Augen des anderen sehen, was sie in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere wollten- Einander!

„Clark…"

Er lächelte hintergründig, hob sie hoch und trug sie in das einzige noch vorhandene, angrenzende kleine Zimmer.

_Luceo non uro- Ich leuchte, doch verbrenne nicht… _


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank für dein Review- das ist wirklich das Feedback, das man braucht, um weiterzumachen. Und solange wenigstens eins kommt, werde ich auch weiter machen und die Story hier beenden!

**XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX**

Es war Sonntagnachmittag und Lois lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, ging in die Küche, ins Büro, durch den Flur, wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Richard würde Jason gleich zurückbringen und sie war nicht sicher, wie sie nach diesem Wochenende zurück in ihren Alltag finden sollte, zumal es keinen Alltag in dem Sinne mehr gab, viele Klärungen noch ausstanden und ihr noch nicht wirklich klar war, wie „Alltag" in Zukunft aussehen würde.

Nach dem Wochenende mit Clark schien nichts mehr je „alltäglich" sein zu können. Es waren bei weitem nicht nur die gestohlenen Erinnerungen, die er ihr nun auf eine Art zurückgegeben hatte, es waren auch die langen Gespräche gewesen, die sie geführt hatten, die sie wieder zueinander hatte finden lassen, die aus zwei zerrissenen Seelen wieder eins gemacht hatten.

Lois hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es zwei Clarks gab- zum einen den stotternden, unsicheren „Büro-Clark" und dann den wirklichen, echten Clark, der weder Superman noch der unscheinbare Kollege war. Es war so leicht gewesen, den über allem schwebenden Superhelden beiseite zu schieben und nur den Mann zu sehen- den Mann, der Clark Kent wirklich war.

Und sie hatte durchaus verstanden, warum er seine „Metropolis-Fassade", wie sie es in Gedanken nannte, so lange aufrechterhalten hatte, da er, wie er erklärt hatte, so am ehesten im Hintergrund und damit unentdeckt bleiben konnte, zumindest in den Augen der Erwachsenen- und auch in ihren Augen…

Clark hatte ihr gesagt, dass Jason sich nicht hatte täuschen lassen, dass der Junge bereits wusste, dass er und Superman ein und dieselbe Person waren, was beide vor ein neues Problem gestellt hatte- Richard hatte sie freigegeben, weil er wusste, dass Lois _Superman_ liebte und er herausgefunden hatte, dass dieser Jasons Vater war, aber er wusste nicht, wer die Person war, die hinter Superman stand und er würde sicherlich nicht verstehen, Lois und Clark zusammen zu sehen und auch darüber hatten sie gesprochen.

„_Ich will nicht noch einmal so tun müssen, als würde ich nichts für dich empfinden, Clark. Das hat schon beim ersten Mal nicht wirklich gut funktioniert, oder?" Lois lächelte schief und sah ihn an. „Und Richard…" _

„…_verdient die Wahrheit. Nein, es würde auch bei mir nicht funktionieren, nicht dieses Mal! Ich schätze Richard und ich bin sicher, dass mein Geheimnis bei ihm gut aufgehoben ist, aber ich muss auch sagen, dass es ein ungewohnter Gedanke ist, dieses Geheimnis mit verhältnismäßig vielen Personen zu teilen. Bis vor kurzem waren es nur zwei, ehe mein Vater gestorben ist waren es drei. Mit dir, Jason und Richard sind es dann schon fünf, außer mir natürlich."_

_Lois sah ihn fragend an. „Dass deine Mutter Bescheid weiß ist mir klar, aber wer ist die fünfte Person?"_

_Clark grinste. „Batman." _

_Lois starrte ihn an. „Batman???"_

„_Du weißt schon, der dunkle Ritter, der schwarze Rächer, was auch immer von Gotham City…" _

_Lois winkte ungeduldig ab. „Ich __weiß__, wer Batman ist, ich wusste nur nicht, dass ihr, äh, euch kennt… Lass mich raten, er hat auch eine geheime Identität… Wer ist es?"_

_Clark lachte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, wenn etwas nach einer Story aussah. „Das ist sein Geheimnis, nicht meins und deswegen kann und werde ich es auch nicht verraten." _

_Sie seufzte ergeben. „Also gut… Arbeitet ihr zusammen?"_

„_Lo-is… Das ist kein Interview." Er sah sie gespielt streng an, fuhr dann aber fort. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein nur dann, wenn es sich nicht unbedingt vermeiden lässt. Wir respektieren uns, haben aber in vielen Dingen unterschiedliche Ansichten. Er nennt mich einen Pfadfinder."_

„_**Er**__ hat damit angefangen?!" _

„_Ja… Aber jetzt schweifen wir wirklich vom Thema ab. Es ging um Richard."_

„_Oh… richtig." Lois wurde wieder ernst und dachte nach. „Ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass er nichts sagen wird und es wäre unfair von mir, wenn ich anfange, mich mit Clark zu treffen, wenn er glaubt, dass er mich für Superman hat gehen lassen. Was den Daily Planet angeht, nun, ich denke, da werden wir mit dem Gerede leben müssen, irgendwann hört das auch wieder auf, denke ich…"_

„_Gut, dann sollten du und Richard mit Jason reden und dann komme ich dazu, um meinen Teil dazu beizutragen. Das wird nicht leicht werden. Für uns alle nicht."_

„_Ich weiß… Aber ich will diese Klarheit. Für uns alle. Und wir sollten nicht mehr allzu lange damit warten, denn Jason wird schon bald deine Hilfe brauchen. Seine Kräfte sind unkontrolliert und ich will nicht, dass noch einmal so ein… Unfall passiert und es dann vielleicht jemanden trifft, der-"_

_Sie brach ab und sah ihn nur an. _

_Clark legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah sie fest an. „Das war eine Nothilfe Situation, Lois. Niemand, und am allerwenigsten er selbst, wusste, dass er dazu fähig ist. Und in eine solche Situation wird er nicht noch einmal kommen, das verspreche ich."_

_Sie nickte nur. „Gut…"_

Lois' Gedanken und ihr ruheloses hin- und herwandern wurde durch die melodische Türglocke unterbrochen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, da sie keinen Besuch erwartete und ging zur Tür.

„Richard! Warum um alles in der Welt klingelst du? Das ist dein Haus!?" Ehe Richard etwas dazu sagen konnte, warf sich Jason in ihre Arme, seinen Rucksack in die Ecke und fing an, aufgeregt von seinem Wochenende zu erzählen, doch Lois war momentan nicht wirklich aufnahmefähig und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

„Schätzchen, bring bitte deine Sachen nach oben und komm dann wieder nach unten, wir müssen noch mit dir reden…"

Jasons Redefluss verstummte und obwohl er nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war spürte er doch deutlich eine gewisse Spannung. „Okay." Er nahm seine Sachen und ging damit in sein Zimmer, während Lois in die Küche ging, um Kaffee zu kochen.

„Oh, lass mich das lieber machen," sagte Richard und nahm ihr die Dose mit dem Kaffeepulver aus der Hand.

Lois stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Warum um alles in der Welt hast du geklingelt?"

„Ich habe meine Schlüssel vergessen, das ist alles."

„Die… oh… gut. Und wo wir gerade über das Haus sprechen, ich werde mich ab morgen nach etwas kleinerem für Jason und mich umsehen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie lange alles dauern wird, aber-"

Richard unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Lois! Ich verlange nicht, dass du Hals über Kopf ausziehst. Außerdem dachte ich eigentlich eher daran, dass du das Haus behalten solltest, da ich ab nächste Woche für ein paar Wochen für eine Auslandsreportage nach England gehen werde."

„Was? Aber…"

„Ich brauche diesen Abstand, Lois. Und es ist ein gutes Angebot."

„Das, ich meine, ja, das verstehe ich ja, aber… Dann… vielleicht solltest du das Haus dann besser vermieten. Es ist zu groß für uns und ich… muss einfach… auch neu anfangen."

„Oh… sicher. Dann… werde ich jemanden suchen, wenn du etwas für euch gefunden hast." Richard versuchte, sich die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme über diese Endgültigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schließlich war ihm das klar gewesen, doch nichts desto trotz tat es einfach weh, dem allem hier so offen ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, auch wenn er fand, dass sie sich bis jetzt beide ganz tapfer schlugen.

Allerdings stand das Schwierigste ja auch noch bevor: das Gespräch mit Jason. Und ein weiterer Schlag für Richard, von dem dieser nicht einmal ahnen konnte…

Beide sagten nichts mehr, jeder zu sehr mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Der Kaffee, dank Richard ein durchaus genießbares Getränk, war fertig und sie setzten sich schweigend ins Wohnzimmer. Jason kam nach unten und sah sie unsicher an. Seine Eltern wirkten ernst und Daddy sah so… traurig aus.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hätte nicht in Worte fassen können, was es war, aber das Gefühl war deutlich.

Lois merkte, wie unsicher er war und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. „Daddy und ich müssen etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen, aber ehrlich gesagt wissen wir nicht richtig, wo wir anfangen sollen, weil das, was wir dir sagen wollen, nicht ganz einfach für uns beide ist."

Jason setzte sich auf ihren Schoß und sah von einem zum anderen. Lois fuhr fort „Weißt du, es ist vielleicht ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen, aber wir wollten dir sagen, dass dein Dad nicht dein richtiger Vater ist. Er war für dich da, seit du auf der Welt warst und so gesehen ist er natürlich dein Daddy und das wird er auch bleiben- aber es gibt da noch deinen richtigen Vater."

„Aber… ich will keinen anderen Vater!"

Richard und Lois wechselten einen Blick und Richard legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er sagte „Jason, ich bleibe auf eine Art auch dein Vater. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Aber dein richtiger Vater ist jetzt von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt und möchte dich gerne besser kennen lernen. Er wusste nicht, dass es dich gibt und deswegen war er nicht für dich da und konnte sich nicht um dich kümmern. Er wäre nicht gegangen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es dich gibt."

Jason sah ihn an und in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Aber ich kenne ihn nicht. Und warum wusste er nicht, dass es mich gibt, ich bin doch hier!"

Lois nahm das Gespräch wieder auf. „Doch… du kennst ihn. Und er wusste es nicht, weil du noch in meinem Bauch warst, als er auf seine Reise gegangen ist. So klein, dass man nicht sehen konnte, dass du unterwegs bist."

Jason sah verwirrt aus, als er fragte „Woher soll ich ihn denn kennen?"

Nervös begann Lois ihre Finger zu kneten, während sie noch einen Blick mit Richard wechselte, der ihr unmerklich zunickte.

„Du… hast ja gemerkt, dass du in… bestimmten Situationen stärker bist, als es für ein Kind in deinem Alter üblich wäre. Das, na ja, das liegt halt daran, dass dein richtiger Vater… auch über gewisse… Kräfte verfügt, die… nicht gerade, ähm, üblich sind… Das liegt daran, dass man von seinen Eltern bestimmte Dinge mit auf den Weg bekommt, wie das Aussehen oder eben gewisse Stärken. Du kannst deine Stärke noch nicht kontrollieren, es ist aber wichtig, dass du das lernst, damit du nicht versehentlich jemandem wehtust."

Jason sah sie ängstlich an. „Ich will niemandem wehtun."

„Das weiß ich, Schätzchen… Meinst… meinst du, dass wir ihn vielleicht dazu holen könnten?"

Jason sah sie mit großen Augen an und nickte dann. Lois stand auf und öffnete die Terrassentür.

„Guten Abend zusammen…"

„Superman?!" Jason starrte ihn an.

„Ja… Und ohne wie Darth Vader klingen zu wollen… Ich bin dein Vater, Jason…"

Trotz der angespannten Situation verfehlte das nicht seine Wirkung auf die Erwachsenen, die fast gelächelt hätten.

„Aber…" Sein Blick schoss zwischen ihm, Richard und seiner Mom hin und her.

Clark ahnte, worüber er nachdachte. „Jason, deine Mom kennt mein Geheimnis jetzt. Und ich denke, es wäre nur fair, wenn wir es… Richard auch sagen."

Jetzt war es an Richard, verwirrt auszusehen. „Geheimnis?"

Clark sah ihn ernst an. „Ja. Und es muss eines bleiben. Sind Sie bereit, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, Richard? Es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich sicher sind, da nicht nur meine Sicherheit davon abhängt, sondern ganz besonders die von Lois und Jason."

Richard sah ihn prüfend an und gab dann seine Antwort. „Ja, ich bin sicher."

„Also dann…" Clark drehte sich um die eigene Achse, bis man nur noch einen Farbwirbel sah und Richard traute seinen Augen kaum, als er wieder stehen blieb.

Vor ihm stand… Clark Kent. Nur ohne Brille.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. _Clark Kent _war SUPERMAN? Der unsichere, stotternde, gegen alles laufende Landmensch aus Hintertupfingen war… SUPERMAN???

Hätte Richard nicht bereits gesessen, so wäre er spätestens jetzt auf die nächste Sitzgelegenheit gefallen.

Lois unterbrach das peinliche Schweigen. „Da… Clark und ich… einige Dinge geklärt haben, dachten wir, dass es besser wäre, wenn du die ganze Wahrheit kennst."

„Das… ja… Gut. Es ist nur… Ich… Jason? Du wusstest es schon?"

„Er hat es selbst herausbekommen. Ein Kind lässt sich nicht so leicht durch eine Brille und ein ungeschicktes Verhalten täuschen." Clark lächelte schief.

Richard war wie betäubt. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich… muss jetzt gehen. Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem verraten, ich brauche nur… Zeit, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren, das war… unerwartet."

Er nahm Jason in den Arm und verabschiedete sich von ihm. „Wir sehen uns, Kurzer. Ich komme vorbei, ehe ich abreise, okay?"

Jason umarmte ihn fest. „Okay. Ich hab' dich lieb, Daddy."

Richard ging, ehe ihm die Tränen, die er in den Augen hatte, über die Wangen laufen konnten.

Lex Luthor war nie jemand gewesen, der sich leicht unterkriegen ließ und wenn das bedeutete, von einer Luxusyacht in ein stinkendes und von Ratten bevölkertes Untergrund Versteck umsiedeln zu müssen, dann hatte er auch mit einer solchen Unbill kein Problem, solange er noch die Möglichkeit hatte, weiter die Fäden zu ziehen, die er zu ziehen gedachte.

Nur gut, dass einer seiner vertrauenswürdigsten Männer ihn und Kitty auf dieser verdammten Insel gefunden hatte, ehe ihn jemand anders entdecken konnte. Für Kittys dämlichen Hund war es freilich zu spät gewesen und was sie selbst anging, so hatte er durchaus erwogen, sie einfach da zu lassen, als Rache für die nun verlorenen Kristalle. Da aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie gefunden werden würde, ehe sie verhungert war, hatte er sie mitgenommen- sie würde ihre Rechnung später bezahlen!

Jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Zum einen galt es, an genügend Geld zu kommen, damit er die Leute anheuern konnte, die er brauchte, um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Das war das geringere Problem, da er auch über ein Schweizer Nummernkonto verfügte, sein Hauptanliegen war, dieser verdammten, blaubestrumpften Plage ein für alle mal den Gar aus zu machen! Er war dicht dran gewesen, so nah dran- das nächste Mal würde er ihm nicht entwischen und er wusste auch genau, wie er das bewerkstelligen wollte.

Superman hatte größere Schwächen, als Kryptonit. Weit tödlichere Schwächen… Lois Lane und ihr Superkind…


	7. Chapter 7

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Und wie versprochen geh es natürlich auch weiter; ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin.

**XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx**

Clark hatte sich entschlossen, nach Hause in sein Appartement zurückzugehen, da es ihm unpassend erschien, hier zu bleiben. Doch zuvor hatte er noch eine Zeit mit Jason gesprochen, um ihm zu erklären, warum er anders war, als andere Kinder und wie er ihm dabei helfen wollte zu lernen, seine Kräfte einzuschätzen, damit keine größeren Unfälle mehr passierten.

Jason hatte ihm aufmerksam und interessiert zugehört, tausende von Fragen gestellt, die er so gut es ging beantwortet hatte und seinen Sohn schließlich, nachdem diesem bereits die Augen zufielen, ins Bett gebracht- zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er wusste, er würde nicht jeden Abend da sein, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen oder ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen zu können, aber wann immer es möglich war- er würde es nicht mehr verpassen. Jason hatte seine dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, ehe er sich in seine Decke kuschelte und ihm praktisch sofort die Augen zufielen.

„Schläft er?" wollte Lois wissen, als er wieder nach unten kam. Clark nickte. „Ja, er ist fast sofort eingeschlafen. Das war heute ziemlich viel für ein Kind in seinem Alter…"

Lois nickte. „Ja, aber insgesamt hat er alles ganz gut verstanden, denke ich."

„Das hat er- aber es wird nicht einfacher werden. Metropolis ist nicht Smallville und hier wird es schwieriger werden, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Ich konnte durch die Maisfelder rennen und über die Silos springen und sogar den alten Traktor durch die Gegend werfen, ohne, dass mich jemand gesehen hätte. Hier sind zu viele Menschen um ihn herum. Bis jetzt warst du wegen seiner Allergien regelmäßig mit ihm beim Arzt, aber auch das wird bald nicht mehr möglich sein- spätestens, wenn man ihm kein Blut mehr abnehmen kann, weil er irgendwann unverwundbar sein wird, würde es Fragen geben, die nicht beantwortet werden können. Vor allem wissen wir nicht, wann und ob er all meine Fähigkeiten haben wird, da er halb menschlich und halb kryptonisch ist."

Lois sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und du kannst niemanden fragen…"

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Nein. Luthor hat meine Kristalle, so dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe, meine kryptonischen Eltern danach zu fragen. Allerdings werde ich nichts unversucht lassen, sowohl ihn als auch meine Kristalle zu finden. In seinen Händen sind sie absolut tödlich und der Schaden, den sie anrichten können, wenn sie in den falschen Händen sind, ist immens…"

„Ja, ich glaube, davon haben wir bereits einen ganz guten Eindruck bekommen…" sagte Lois und verzog das Gesicht.

Der Gedanke, dass Luthor noch immer frei herumlief und die Kristalle hatte, wie auch sie annehmen musste, jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Clark versuchte, die ob des Themas düster gewordene Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern. „Ich seh' dich morgen im Büro. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jetzt noch schaffe, die ganze Zeit zu stottern, aber wenn ich auch noch vergesse, Sachen umzulaufen oder mir Kaffee über mein Hemd zu spucken, dann schubs mich…"

Wie erwartet fiel etwas von der Spannung von Lois ab und sie grinste. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünscht- es könnte in Erfüllung gehen." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Bis morgen."

Ihnen beiden war klar, dass sie bald etwas finden mussten, was nicht sein Appartement oder Richards Haus war- etwas, was ihr gemeinsames zu Hause werden sollte und möglichst außerhalb lag, um Jason den Raum zu geben, den er brauchen würde.

Draußen überlegte er kurz, ob er ein paar Schritte weit verschwinden und dann fliegen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und rief sich ein Taxi. Während er wartete, sah er sich aus Gewohnheit gründlich um und stutzte, als er eine hinter einem großen Rhododendronbusch hockende Gestalt wahrnahm. Einer Gestalt mit einem… Er sah näher hin. Einem Nachtsichtglas?!

Eines war sicher- weit entfernen würde er sich heute nicht!

**XXX xxx XXX**

Es war nicht viel, aber das verbliebene Kryptonit würde trotzdem genügen, um Superman endgültig und diesmal für alle Zeiten loszuwerden.

Versonnen schaute Lex auf die grün schimmernde Spezialpatrone in der Trommel seiner 9 mm Glock. Ein Schuss musste genügen. Und vor allem musste er richtig sitzen. Keine Fehler diesmal. Aber dafür musste er ihn erst einmal haben.

Nur gut, sinnierte Lex, dass eine von Supermans größten Schwächen war, zu handeln, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken- und Luthor war sich sicher, dass er nicht groß nachdenken würde, wenn er erst einmal Lois Lane und ihre halb außerirdische Brut da hatte, wo er sie haben wollte.

Falls nötig, würde Superdad ihm die Arbeit vielleicht sogar noch abnehmen und sich selbst erschießen, wenngleich er gar nicht vorhatte, Lane oder den Kleinen am Leben zu lassen, auch wenn er das natürlich behaupten würde.

Die Reporterin war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge und einen zukünftigen Superman würde er besser erledigen können, solange er noch nicht unverwundbar war.

Das klingeln seines Mobiltelefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja?"

„Der Typ, mit dem sie arbeitet, ist gerade verschwunden, sie ist jetzt allein."

Er lächelte. „Gut, du weißt, was zu tun ist. Warte aber, bis die Lane auch fest schläft! Ein ‚Hilf mir, Superman!' können wir auf keinen Fall gebrauchen, klar?" Er legte auf.

Jetzt hieß es, abzuwarten, bis Jack mit den beiden am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam…

Clark war nicht sehr weit mit dem Taxi gefahren, bezahlte den mürrischen Taxifahrer und verschwand schleunigst um eine Ecke, um sofort wieder zurückzufliegen.

Der Mann war noch immer da, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Luthor… Er hätte es sich denken können und das Telefongespräch, was er mitgehört hatte, bestätigte diese Annahme. Lois und Jason konnten nicht hier bleiben. Er beschloss, von der Seeseite aus zum Haus zu fliegen, um nicht durch das Nachtsichtgerät gesehen zu werden und schoss geräuschlos hoch in die Wolken.

Lois zuckte zusammen, als es an der Terrassentür des Wohnzimmers klopfte und sah dann erleichtert, wer draußen stand. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn hinein.

„Himmel, musst du mich so erschrecken? Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du heute noch mal-" Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ihr müsst hier weg. Sofort."

„Was, aber-"

Clark ließ sie nicht aussprechen und berichtete ihr in groben Zügen, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.

„Ja, aber… Wo sollen wir denn hin? Es wäre zu gefährlich, einfach um die Zeit die Tür hinaus zu spazieren und-"

Clark grinste. „Wer hat denn was von spazieren gesagt? Ich werde euch nach Smallville bringen und dann zurückkommen, das Licht im Wohnzimmer löschen, das Licht im Schlafzimmer anmachen und dann wieder ausmachen- und dann warte ich. Und wenn ich Glück habe, hole ich mir Luthor- und wenn ich noch mehr Glück habe, auch meine Kristalle."

„Nach Smallville??? Ich werde nicht-"

„Oh doch, du wirst. Es sei denn, du möchtest Luthor in die Hände spielen. Er weiß ganz genau, was du mir bedeutest, was mir Jason bedeutet. Du wärst eine sehr effektive Waffe gegen mich. Luthor wird sich keine weiteren Fehler erlauben wollen- und genau das will ich auch nicht! Luthor hat keine Skrupel, das solltest du besser wissen, als viele andere und ich werde weder dich noch Jason dieser Gefahr aussetzen."

Lois sah die Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht und wusste, dass es diesmal zwecklos war. „Ich hole Jason."

„Mach nicht das Licht an."

Sie drehte sich an der Treppe um und sah ihn an, während sie die Augen verdrehte. „Nein, aber wenn es dir recht ist hänge ich ein Neon-Leuchtschild nach draußen, auf dem steht, dass wir jetzt unauffällig verschwinden, okay?"

Er unterdrückte ein leises Lachen. „Schon gut… Warte, ich gehe besser mit, dann musst du ihn nicht wecken und ich trage ihn nach unten."

Vorsichtig wickelte er seinen fest schlafenden Sohn in eine Wolldecke und trug ihn nach unten.

„Wir fliegen von hier aus. Wenn ich dicht über dem Wasserspiegel fliege, wird der Kerl draußen nichts bemerken."

**XXX xxx XXX**

„Na endlich!" Jack packte das Nachtsichtglas in seinen Rucksack und holte seinen Dietrich daraus hervor, ehe er sich zum Haus schlich. Das Licht im Schlafzimmer war ausgegangen und danach hatte er noch einmal eine knappe Stunde gewartet. Am liebsten wäre er sofort ja rein gegangen, aber wenn er das hier vermasselte würde ihn das seinen Kopf kosten- und nach dem zu urteilen, was er über Lex Luthor wusste, im buchstäblichen Sinne.

Er nahm sich vor, zuerst die Frau mit dem Äther, den er ebenfalls dabei hatte, zu betäuben und sich dann das Kind zu schnappen.

Leise schlich er sich die Treppe hinauf und ging dann nach rechts, denn dort war das Licht ausgegangen. Mit abgewandtem Gesicht, um sich nicht versehentlich selbst zu betäuben, tränkte er das Tuch, was er in der Hand hatte, mit dem Äther und ging dann auf das Bett zu, unter das Clark zuvor zusammengerollte Decken gelegt hatte, damit es so aussah, als würde Lois auch tatsächlich hier liegen.

Er packte zu, das Tuch in der Hand, bereit, es in ihr Gesicht zu drücken und wich entsetzt und verwirrt zurück, weil die weichen Decken nachgaben und schließlich enthüllten, was da war- nämlich niemand.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" fluchte er vor sich hin und sah sich hektisch um und wäre fast rückwärts gefallen, als er eine große Gestalt vor sich sah.

„Suchen wir etwas Bestimmtes?!" Superman packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn auf Augenhöhe.

„Wa… Wie… Woher…?!" stammelte er und ließ das Tuch fallen.

„Ich würde sagen, ich stelle hier die Fragen. Wo ist Luthor? Und wohin solltest du Lois Lane und ihren Sohn bringen?"

Jack schluckte. Superman hatte nicht im Geringsten die Stimme gehoben, aber etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihm, dass er Antworten wollte und sich keinesfalls mit billigen Ausflüchten abspeisen lassen würde- zumal er ja im Vorfeld gewusst haben musste, was geplant war, warum wäre er sonst hier?

Andererseits… Luthor würde ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. Superman hingegen sagte man nach, dass er brutale Gewalt ablehnte und niemals tötete…

„Ich höre!" Der Griff an seinem Kragen verstärkte sich.

„Ich… werde nichts sagen!" brachte er hervor und starrte ihn trotzig an.

Superman hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Nicht? Oh, das ist schade, denn wenn du nicht auftauchst, wo Luthor dich vermutet wirst du sowieso ein toter Mann sein, nicht wahr? Wenn ich ihn allerdings erwische, bevor er dich erwischt könnte das das Blatt für dich wieder wenden, nicht wahr?"

Jack war nicht der Intelligenteste, aber das war durchaus eine Möglichkeit, die, schnell überdacht, durchaus etwas für sich hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, hab nur am Telefon mit ihm gesprochen. Ich sollte ihm die Frau und das Kind beschaffen, das war der Auftrag, mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

Superman nickte. Das entsprach durchaus Luthors Stil- er würde keinem Kleinkriminellen Einblick in sein Versteck gewähren. Fraglich war, ob er selbst am Treffpunkt sein würde oder das auch einem von seinen Leuten überließ.

„Wo solltest du sie hinbringen? Und wann?" Zeit war ein wichtiger Faktor, wenn Luthor nicht merken sollte, dass sein Entführungsplan nicht aufgegangen war.

Jack nannte zögerlich eine Adresse im übelsten Teil von Metropolis. „Sollte sie nur dort abliefern, wenn ich sie habe. Luthor wollte, dass ich warte, bis die Frau fest schläft. Hab einen GPS Sender im Wagen, damit er sehen kann, wann ich da bin, ich sollte nicht noch mal anrufen."

Clark überlegte kurz- das GPS Signal würde er nicht herausfiltern können, dazu gab es zu viele Sender und Empfänger. Seine einzige Chance war, darauf zu hoffen, dass Luthor die wertvolle Fracht selbst in Empfang nehmen wollte und das niemand anderem überlassen würde. Nur mit diesem Überraschungsmoment konnte er ihn kriegen.

Er wusste nicht, ob Luthor noch Kryptonit hatte und der Detektor, den Bruce Waynes verschwiegene Spezialisten gerade für ihn entwickelten und der dafür sorgen sollte, dass er das Kryptonit bemerkte, ehe es ihn schwächen konnte, war noch nicht fertig.

Die Narbe links an seinen Rücken erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht vorhatte, so bald wieder damit in Berührung zu kommen.

Nur gut, dass Jason unempfindlich dagegen zu sein schien, dachte er flüchtig, als ihm dazu eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss, die jetzt, obwohl sie wichtig war, warten musste.

Was nicht warten konnte, war eine Entscheidung, was er jetzt tun würde.

Luthor wollte ihn tot sehen und ohne Kryptonit hatte er da wenig Chancen, also musste er noch etwas haben. Lois und Jason sollten nur die Köder sein, um ihn in eine tödliche Falle zu locken, also war da auch eine und Clark hatte nicht vor, es ihm diesmal genauso leicht zu machen, wie beim letzen Mal. Luthor war nicht nur gefährlicher Wahnsinniger, er war dabei auch intelligent und durchaus in der Lage, strategisch voraus zu denken, eine Tatsache, die er beim letzen Mal sträflich unterschätzt hatte.

Jack begann, unruhig umher zu zappeln. „Was is'n nun?!"

„Du fährst zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt- vorher solltest du dir ein blaues Auge besorgen. Du behauptest, Miss Lane hätte dich erwischt, für einen Einbrecher gehalten, dir ein blaues Auge verpasst und die Polizei gerufen, weswegen du so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musstest."

Jack starrte ihn an. „Bist du bescheuert Mann? Der killt mich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!"

„Dann ruf ihn an, sag es ihm am Telefon und verschwinde einfach. Luthor wird seine Energie nicht darauf verschwenden, dir jemanden hinterher zu jagen, dafür bist du ihm zu unwichtig. Solltest du allerdings irgendetwas von unserem kleinen Gespräch hier verraten, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er dich findet." Er deutete leicht lächelnd auf sein Ohr. „Und ich werde es wissen, falls du das versuchen solltest…"

Jack entschied sich spontan für die zweite Möglichkeit und verschwand so schnell er konnte, nachdem er wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand. Den Wagen mit dem Sender ließ er stehen.

Clark seufzte leise. Gut, heute würde er weder Luthor, noch die Kristalle bekommen, aber das Risiko, noch einmal in unbekanntes Gewässer zu springen, konnte er dieses Mal nicht eingehen.

Es wurde Zeit, nach Smallville zurückzukehren, seine Idee mit Lois zu besprechen und vor allem, sofort morgen einen dringenden Termin mit Bruce Wayne zu vereinbaren…


	8. Chapter 8

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ist auch ein bisschen länger als die anderten. Meist habe ich so 2000 Wörter, dieses hat etwas über 3000. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es auch weiterhin gefällt und vor allem: spannend bleibt! Kommentare sind natürlich weiterhin heißbegehrt.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Lex Luthor starrte auf den Monitor, mit dem er das GPS Signal des Wagens beobachtete. Immer noch keine Bewegung. Entweder war noch immer Licht im Haus, oder irgendetwas anderes war schief gelaufen. Langsam sollte sich etwas tun. Seine Überlegungen wurden vom klingeln seines Mobiltelefons unterbrochen und die Nummer auf dem Display trug auch nicht dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben.

„Ich habe diesem Kretin doch gesagt, er soll einfach losfahren und nicht noch mal anrufen!" zischte er wütend und nahm ab. „Was ist?" Die Ader an seinem Hals begann bedrohlich zu pochen, während er zuhörte, doch noch ehe er irgendetwas sagen, oder besser, Jack sein baldiges Ableben ankündigen konnte, wurde das Gespräch beendet.

„Verdammt!" brüllte Luthor und knallte das Handy auf den Tisch. Sollte er diesen kleinen Ganoven jemals erwischen, dann gnade ihm Gott! Jack hatte es versaut!

Kitty ignorierte die gefährlich hypertone, rote Gesichtsfarbe und fragte mit ihrer leicht schleppenden Stimme „Lex? Kommt er später oder warum regst du dich so auf?"

Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er sah sie mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck an, der so ziemlich jeden anderen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hätte und erwog kurz, sie an Jacks Stelle zu erschießen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen- er würde dieses dumme Huhn vielleicht noch brauchen, ehe er ihr den Hals umdrehte.

„Nein, sie kommen gar nicht! Lois Lane hat ihn erwischt, für einen Einbrecher gehalten und die Polizei gerufen."

Kitty sah ihn gelangweilt an. „Dann kommt er also heute nicht mehr und wir können endlich schlafen gehen?"

Die Aussicht, sich ihrer bald zu entledigen, wurde immer verlockender… Lex zählte im Geiste bis zehn. Sie anzubrüllen wäre pure Energieverschwendung, zumal seine Wutanfälle sowieso grundsätzlich an ihr abzuprallen schienen.

Er würde es wieder versuchen und zwar sehr bald, aber diesmal mit Leuten, die ihr Handwerk besser verstanden. Das würde teurer werden, war aber nicht weiter wichtig, da er nun problemlos an sein Geld aus der Schweiz kam. Beim nächsten Mal würde er drei Leute beauftragen- einen pro Person und einen Fahrer. Und dann endlich würde er auch Superman zu fassen kriegen!

Er sah auf seine Pistole und bedauerte kurz, momentan nicht an mehr Kryptonit zu kommen, verließ sich aber weiterhin darauf, dass der eine Schuss genügen könnte, zumal Superman sich sicher fühlen würde, wenn ihn zunächst einmal die anderen, normalen Kugeln treffen würden…

**Smallville- **_**Ankunft und Rückkehr**_

Clark hatte seiner Mutter nicht viel erklären können, als er Lois und Jason gebracht und seiner verschlafenen Mutter nur schnell mitgeteilt hatte, dass Besuch da war, da er so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Metropolis fliegen musste.

Nachdem Martha erfahren hatte, _wer_ ihr mitternächtlicher Besuch war, hatte sie sich nur schnell einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und war so schnell wie möglich nach unten gegangen, wo Lois unruhig hin- und herlief, während Jason, der von der ganzen Reise nichts mitbekommen hatte, in Clarks altem Zimmer lag und dort weiterschlief.

Martha war nicht sicher, ob Lois mittlerweile über Clarks doppelte Identität Bescheid wusste; sie hatte seit ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Clark keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen, weswegen sie sich vornahm, vorsichtig zu sein, auch wenn es ihrer Ansicht nach keinen logischen Grund gab, dass Superman die beiden ausgerechnet zu Clarks Mutter brachte, wenn Lois nicht mittlerweile im Bilde war, aber man wusste ja nie…

Lois sah sie die Treppe hinunter kommen und fragte sich kurz, ob sie sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber das war eigentlich nicht möglich. „Mrs. Kent, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass wir Sie so überfallen…"

Sie winkte ab. „Ich denke, das wird seine Gründe haben, Miss Lane, aber ich wäre wirklich froh, zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Martha."

Lois lächelte. „Dann bitte auch Lois und nicht Miss Lane." Sie führte kurz aus was passiert war und weswegen Clark entschieden hatte, sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Schusslinie und hierher zu bringen.

Martha wirkte erleichtert. „Dann hat er es Ihnen mittlerweile gesagt?" Innerlich nahm sie sich vor, ihrem Sohn verbal eins hinter die Löffel zu geben, da er ihr diese wichtige Information bisher vorenthalten hatte.

Lois nickte. „Nun ja, eigentlich habe ich ihn eher damit konfrontiert, nachdem ich es herausbekommen habe, aber ich weiß Bescheid und auch sein Sohn und mein Ex-Verlobter wissen es…"

Martha hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr Ex-Verlobter?"

Lois war nicht sicher, ob sie darauf anspielte, dass Richard nun nicht mehr ihr Verlobter war, oder auf die Tatsache, dass auch er im Bilde war.

„Äh, ja… Es erschien uns wichtig, dass er es weiß… Er wusste, dass ich nie wirklich von… Superman… losgekommen bin und hat mich für ihn… freigegeben. Es wäre ein wenig seltsam gewesen, wenn ich dann mit Clark…"

Damit waren beide Fragen für Martha beantwortet- sie wusste Bescheid und, was noch wichtiger war, Clark hatte endlich sein Leben in Ordnung gebracht.

„Lois… Sie ahnen nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass das endlich geklärt ist, auch wenn ich noch glücklicher wäre, wenn er jetzt nicht unterwegs wäre, um auf den Handlanger von diesem Irren zu treffen!" Sie schwieg einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort. „Es war wirklich nicht leicht, mit all den anderen Menschen vor dem Krankenhaus zu stehen und nicht zu meinem Sohn gehen zu können…"

Lois starrte sie an- jetzt wusste sie, wo sie Martha schon einmal gesehen hatte und sie konnte nur ahnen, wie schwer es ihr gefallen sein musste, einfach nur dazustehen und nichts tun zu können, weil nicht Clark Kent, sondern Superman dort um sein Leben gekämpft hatte…

Sie schluckte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er dieses Mal keine Dummheiten macht. Lex Luthor darf man nicht unterschätzen."

Martha legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Er wird vorsichtig sein. Diesmal weiß er, wofür…"

Trotzdem war Lois nervös und da weder sie, noch Martha Schlaf finden würden, ging letztere in die Küche und kochte Tee, den sie tranken, während sie auf Clarks Rückkehr warteten.

Beide waren zutiefst erleichtert, als er schließlich unversehrt auftauchte und ihnen Bericht erstattete.

„Bist du sicher, dass dieser kleine Gauner ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen wird?" fragte Lois skeptisch.

Clark lächelte. „Absolut. Er hat ihm genau das gesagt, was ich ihm geraten habe zu sagen und sich dann aus dem Staub gemacht- zweifellos die klügste Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte."

Lois atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut- aber was jetzt? Luthor wird die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, er wird es wieder versuchen. Und ich werde mich nicht wochenlang verstecken! Jason muss in die Schule und-"

„Eins nach dem anderen, Lois," unterbrach Clark sie. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht auch darüber nachgedacht, zumal es auffällig wäre, wenn du abtauchen würdest. Meine Idee dazu ist, Jason in der Schule krank zu melden. Das würde nicht groß auffallen, weil er bisher ein recht anfälliges Kind war. Du und ich fliegen morgen früh zurück und gehen zur Arbeit, wie immer. Und ich muss mich mit jemandem treffen, um etwas zu besprechen, was uns möglicherweise weiterhelfen könnte, was das Kryptonit Problem angeht."

Lois versuchte, seinen Gedanken zu folgen, was ihr jedoch aufgrund des Schlafmangels, der sich langsam bemerkbar machte, etwas schwer fiel. „Aber Jason kann jetzt nicht zurück nach Metropolis, wo soll er… Hier?"

Martha strahlte. „Natürlich, warum nicht? So habe ich endlich Gelegenheit, meinen Enkel kennen zu lernen- und hier wäre er sicher."

Clark nickte. „Das war der Plan."

„Und mit wem willst du wegen des… Kryptonit Problems sprechen?"

„Dazu kann ich momentan nichts sagen, aber ich habe vertrauenswürdige Quellen, die bereits daran arbeiten, außerdem ist mir noch eine Idee dazu gekommen- du hast gesagt, Jason sei durch das Kryptonit, was Luthor ihm unter die Nase gehalten hätte, nicht beeinflusst worden, richtig?"

Lois fragte sich, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Ja. Aber was hat das mit… Moment… Glaubst du, es wirkt nicht auf ihn, weil seine menschliche Seite ihn davor schützt?!"

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Dazu kommt, dass er hier geboren wurde und nicht auf Krypton. Wie genau die Dinge liegen weiß ich selbst noch nicht, hoffe aber, dass meine Annahme stimmt- denn wenn das so ist, würde die Möglichkeit bestehen, eine Art Impfstoff herzustellen und damit bei mir eine Immunisierung zu erreichen. Aber dafür muss ich erst mit meiner Kontaktperson sprechen."

Sowohl Lois als auch seine Mutter sahen ihn sprachlos an, doch Lois fand als Erste ihre Sprache wieder.

„Clark… Dürfte man erfahren, wer diese Person ist? Denn das würde bedeuten, dass du erklären müsstest, wie du auf diese Idee kommst und das wiederum bedeutet, dass du jemandem sagst, dass Jason Supermans Sohn, obwohl wir sagen werden, dass er Clark Kents Sohn ist, was natürlich auch stimmt, aber…"

Martha schien ähnliche Befürchtungen zu haben, denn sie nickte die ganze Zeit.

„Derjenige, mit dem ich reden werde, weiß bereits, dass Clark Kent auch Superman ist, von daher wird es da keine offenen Fragen geben."

Lois erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, was sie mit Clark geführt hatte. „Deine Kontaktperson ist… Batman?!"

„Sozusagen… Sagen wir mal so, er hat gewisse… Möglichkeiten, die ich nicht habe." Die näheren Zusammenhänge konnte er ihr natürlich nicht erklären, aber wie er ihr schon zuvor gesagt hatte- das war nicht sein Geheimnis, es war das von Bruce Wayne, der hinter der Maske steckte.

Lois entschied, das zunächst so stehen zu lassen- weitere Fragen konnte sie stellen, sobald sie zumindest die wenigen, verbleibenden Stunden bis zum Morgen geschlafen hätte.

„Ich denke, mehr werde ich momentan sowieso nicht von dir zu hören bekommen, aber glaub nicht, dass ich später nicht nachfragen werde…"

Clark warf ihr einen ‚Das-habe-ich-befürchtet' Blick zu, aber Lois ignorierte ihn und gähnte. „Aber wenn ich morgen arbeiten soll, ohne halbtot auszusehen, muss ich jetzt schlafen- nicht jeder braucht so wenig Schlaf wie du."

Clark nickte- auch seine Mutter sah schrecklich müde aus. „Dann geh du am besten in mein altes Zimmer zu Jason, er wird sonst Angst bekommen, wenn er alleine in einer fremden Umgebung aufwacht. Ich schlafe hier unten auf dem Sofa- für drei Personen ist mein klappriges, altes Bett wirklich zu klein."

Am nächsten Morgen, der für Lois' Geschmack viel zu früh anbrach, weckte sie Jason und erklärte ihm, wo und warum sie hier waren. Jason war sofort Feuer und Flamme, als er hörte, dass er nicht zur Schule musste, bei der Oma bleiben konnte, von der ihm sein Vater bisher nur erzählt hatte und vor allem, weil er bereits wusste, dass es hier einen Hund, Hühner und ein Pferd gab.

Sie frühstückten noch gemeinsam, ehe es wirklich Zeit für Lois und Clark wurde, nach Metropolis zurückzufliegen, wenn sie pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen wollten. Lois sah lächelnd, wie Jason seine Großmutter bereits jetzt mit Fragen zu den Tieren bombardierte und wusste, dass sie ihn ruhigen Gewissens hier lassen konnte.

Beide verabschiedeten sich, zunächst von Martha, der sie versprechen mussten, sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten und dann von Jason, den es aufgrund seiner neu entdeckten Oma und der Tiere auf der kleinen Farm nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, ein paar Tage hier zu verbringen. Clark warnte ihn vor, dass es vielleicht nicht möglich für beide wäre, ihn jeden Tag hier zu besuchen, da er mit Lois zusammen nicht in Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen konnte, er aber auf jeden Fall zusehen würde, einmal am Tag herzukommen.

Jason nickte und winkte ihnen zum Abschied. „Okay. Bye Mom, bye Dad."

Clark hatte sich bereits zum gehen gewandt und blieb wie angewachsen stehen- sein Sohn hatte ihn _Dad_ genannt! Das war das erste Mal und es kam so selbstverständlich, als sei es nie anders gewesen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, strahlte ihn an und winkte ihm noch einmal zu, wobei ihm die Tränen in den Augen brannten, ehe er und Lois endgültig los mussten.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Im Daily Planet empfing sie die übliche Geschäftigkeit, aber auch Getuschel, da man natürlich längst gesehen hatte, dass Richard keinen Verlobungsring mehr trug und weit mehr Außentermine hatte, also sonst. Dazu kam das Gerücht, dass er bald ins Ausland gehen würde - und auch Lois' unberingte Hand blieb nicht unbemerkt. Jetzt mutmaßte man gerade, ob sie nur zufällig zusammen mit Clark angekommen war, oder ob da mehr hinter steckte, schließlich war bekannt, dass der ungeschickte Reporter schon früher einen Faible für Miss Lane gehabt hatte.

Clark musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er mit Lois an der Kaffeemaschine stand und all das Geflüster problemlos mitbekam und ihr zuraunte, was man sich so erzählte.

„Jetzt überlegen Marcy und Joanne gerade, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir etwas anfangen würdest, wo doch bekannt ist, dass Superman auch etwas für dich übrig zu haben scheint…"

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen," flüsterte sie zurück und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was sie erst sagen, wenn du einen neuen Verlobungsring trägst," mutmaßte Clark und Lois verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee.

Fürsorglich klopfte Clark ihr auf den Rücken, während sie hustete und ihr Gesicht davon rot anlief.

„Sehr romantisch von dir, Smallville, mir indirekt und mitten im Büro einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, findest du nicht?!" keuchte sie so leise, dass es niemand anders mitbekam.

„Ups…" Clark grinste. „Ich hole es später angemessen nach…"

Lois griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und sah ihn gespielt böse an. „Ich warte darauf- Himmel, was habe ich mir da angelacht…" Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, während sie zwischen den Zähnen murmelte, er solle bloß nicht vergessen, seinen Schlips in den Kaffee zu hängen oder irgendetwas anderes Clark-mäßiges zu tun. Clark, der auch das natürlich gehört hatte, lachte leise und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nicht ohne vorher fast dagegen zu laufen und suchte sich die Nummer von Bruce heraus, mit dem er möglichst heute noch sprechen wollte.

Er sprach mit Alfred, dem alten Butler, der ihn kannte und ihm, nachdem er kurze Zeit in der Warteschleife verbracht hatte, miteilte, dass Mr. Wayne bereit sei, ihn um 11 Uhr zu empfangen. Clark bedankte sich und legte auf.

„Was Wichtiges?" wollte Lois wissen. Clark nickte. „Ich habe um 11 Uhr einen Termin mit meiner Kontaktperson." Er sah ihren Blick. „Ich muss alleine hin."

„Oh… Klar." Perry tauchte hinter Clark auf. „Kontaktperson? Um was geht es?"

„Äh, oh, ja, d-das ist, also genau genommen-"

Lois schaltete sich ein. „Es geht um das Verschwinden von Luthor und seine momentanen Machenschaften. Clark muss alleine hin, weil das so vereinbart wurde. Ich werde hier bleiben und das aufschreiben, was wir bisher haben."

Perry schien zufrieden zu sein. „Oh, gut, gut! dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie möglichst viel aus ihm herausbekommen, Kent."

„W-werde ich, Chief."

„Und nennen Sie mich nicht Chief!"

„Nein, Chief, äh, Mr. White…" Clark wandte sich schleunigst wieder seinem Computer zu und begann, geschäftig zu tippen. Bis 11 Uhr hatte er noch fast anderthalb Stunden Zeit.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Bruce Wayne saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, als Alfred meldete, dass Mr. Kent nun da sei. „Danke, Alfred, schick ihn bitte rein." Der betagte Butler verneigte sich formvollendet. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Clark trat ein und dachte einmal mehr, dass dieses Arbeitszimmer beinahe doppelt so groß sein musste, wie sein gesamtes Appartement. Er musste zugeben, dass es geschmackvoll eingerichtet war, edel, aber nicht überladen. Ein Raum, in dem man sich sicher wohl fühlen konnte, während man arbeitete.

Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich und Bruce kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und bedeutete Clark, ihm in die bequemere Sitzecke des Raumes zu folgen.

Bruce bot ihm etwas zu trinken an, doch Clark lehnte ab. „Danke, aber ich hatte auf dem Weg hierher gerade noch Kaffee."

„Ich nehme an, du kommst nicht wegen des Detektors, da ich dir ja bereits gesagt habe, dass ich mich melde, wenn er fertig ist, was allerdings bald der Fall sein sollte. Alfred meinte, es sei dringend, was also kann ich für dich tun?"

„Richtig, wegen dem Detektor warte ich, bis ich etwas höre. Es ist so, dass es möglicherweise noch einen besseren und effektiveren Weg geben könnte, mein Kryptonit Problem in den Griff zu bekommen und ich wüsste gerne, was du dazu denkst und ob du meinst, dass es umsetzbar ist."

Bruce hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich höre?"

Clark wusste, dass er, auch wenn beide oft unterschiedliche Ansichten hatten, was die Arbeitsweise ihrer Alter Egos anging, Bruce vertrauen konnte. Das Geheimnis, dass Superman einen Sohn hatte, wäre bei ihm ebenso gut aufgehoben, wie seine Identität als Clark Kent.

„Ich denke über die Möglichkeit einer Immunisierung nach."

„Dazu bräuchten wir Antikörper, die du nicht hast," stellte Bruce nüchtern fest.

„Das weiß ich- aber mein Sohn hat sie möglicherweise. Er reagiert nicht auf das Kryptonit, weswegen ich die Hoffnung habe, dass man sie aus seinem Blut vielleicht extrahieren könnte, um sie in eine Art Impfung für mich umzuwandeln."

„Dein… Sohn?! So lange bist du doch noch gar nicht zurück…"

Clark räusperte sich. „Er ist fast sechs…"

„Oh… Ich gehe davon aus, seine Mutter ist Lois Lane? Sie ist die einzige, die mir in dem Zusammenhang einfallen würde… Wenn er knapp sechs ist, bedeutet das-"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger ist! Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich nicht gegangen, abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass die Möglichkeit überhaupt besteht, immerhin komme ich nicht von diesem Planeten…"

Bruce hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, ich werde nichts weiter dazu sagen- du hast also einen Sohn, der nicht auf Kryptonit anspricht. Was weiter?"

Clark wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte und fuhr fort. „Er fängt an, gewisse Kräfte zu entwickeln. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob er sie alle und in vollem Umfang haben wird, schließlich hat er auch menschliche Gene, aber die Sonne beeinflusst ihn definitiv positiv und scheinbar ähnlich wie mich. Er war bisher ein eher anfälliges Kind, hatte eine Menge Allergien und Asthma. Seit Luthor ihm das Kryptonit unter die Nase gehalten hat, ist aber beides rückläufig. Nach dem, was Lois mir erzählte, habe ich die Theorie, dass das Kryptonit seine kryptonische Seite erst ‚aktiviert' hat, denn vorher zeigte er keinerlei… sagen wir unirdische Auffälligkeiten."

„Nur interessehalber: Er weiß, wer sein Vater ist?"

Clark nickte. „Ja, das weiß er- und auch, dass er das nicht erwähnen darf. Das alles ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Die Dinge zwischen Lois und mir und auch zwischen ihr und ihrem Ex-Verlobten sind geklärt."

„Hältst du es für klug, einem Fünfjährigen zuzutrauen, sich nicht zu verplappern?"

„Er ist ein cleveres Kind… Hat mich lange enttarnt, ehe Lois die richtige Idee dazu hatte, was also sollte ich machen? Es kommt dazu, dass jeder wusste, dass Richard nicht sein leiblicher Vater ist, niemand wird misstrauisch werden, wenn wir schließlich sagen werden, dass Clark Kent sein Vater ist, zumal ich zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt mit Lois an den Niagarafällen war, wo, nun ja, ich weiche vom Thema ab…"

Bruce grinste, sagte aber nichts.

„Also- denkst du, es wäre eine gangbare Möglichkeit?" wollte Clark wissen.

„Ich habe da einen absolut vertrauenswürdigen Wissenschaftler, der mir darauf mit Sicherheit eine Antwort geben kann- allerdings brauche ich dazu Blut, sowohl von dir als auch von dem Kind. Bei dir wird es wahrscheinlich schwieriger, er aber ist noch nicht unverwundbar, oder?"

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich war es auch erst mit ungefähr zehn Jahren. Bei mir werden wir Kryptonit brauchen. Die Unverwundbarkeit ist das erste, was verschwindet, wenn ich ihm ausgesetzt bin…"

„Dann lass uns gehen." Bruce erhob sich.

Clark sah ihn fragen an. „Wohin?!"

„In mein Labor. Wir brauchten Kryptonit, um den Detektor zu entwickeln, haben also welches. Deine Blutprobe können wir demnach sofort nehmen, aber es wäre besser, wenn du dich erst… kann man das umziehen nennen, wenn du dich so in dein Outfit wirbelst?" Ein gewisser, freundschaftlicher Neid war nicht zu überhören.

Clark grinste schwach- die Aussicht, so bald wieder mit Kryptonit in Berührung zu kommen, war nicht die allerbeste, aber der Zweck heiligte schließlich die Mittel… „Nenn es wie du willst, wir treffen uns dort, schließlich muss Clark Kent dieses Haus auch wieder auf verlassen. Jason würde ich übrigens lieber von einem Kinderarzt Blut abnehmen lassen, dann weiß niemand, wo es herkommt. Die Probe kann ich dann denke ich morgen nachliefern."

Bruce nickte zustimmend. „Das ist sicherlich der beste Weg." Er nannte ihm die genaue Adresse und verabschiedete sich dann. Alles Weitere musste die Wissenschaft klären.


	9. Chapter 9

Vielen Dank für dein Review! Dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas kürzer, dafür wird das 10. und letzte um einiges länger sein. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Clark war froh, als das Kryptonit wieder in dem bleiernen Kasten verschwand, aus dem Dr. Klein, laut Bruce einer der besten Männer, die er hatte und der Einzige, dem er in der „Superman Sache" vollkommen vertraute, es hervorgeholt hatte.

Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und die leicht erhabene Narbe, die ihm geblieben war, brannte wie Feuer. Sie erinnerte ihn einmal mehr daran, dass Luthor auch weiterhin alles versuchen würde, um ihm beim nächsten Mal mitten ins Herz zu stechen- und ihm war absolut und vollkommen bewusst, dass er dazu nicht einmal zwingend Kryptonit brauchen würde, wie die fehlgeschlagene Entführung von Lois und Jason einmal mehr bewiesen hatte…

Es konnte Einbildung sein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Reaktion auf das Kryptonit verstärkt hatte, seit Luthor ihm die Klinge in den Rücken gestoßen hatte, was aber im Grunde nicht möglich sein dürfte. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob für ihn ein menschliches Problem wie ein posttraumatisches Stress-Syndrom in Frage käme, schließlich war ihm schon übel gewesen, noch ehe der Bleikasten überhaupt auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte- ungeöffnet wohlgemerkt.

Nach der Blutabnahme hatte Dr. Klein ihn in einen Nebenraum gebracht und langsam wirkte das UV Licht, welches der Wissenschaftler speziell für ihn eingestellt hatte. Er hatte erklärt, dass die Konzentration für ihn zu hoch sei und er deswegen den Raum jetzt verlassen müsste, er sei aber mit Mr. Wayne nebenan und wenn er sich erholt hätte, sollte er kommen, damit er ihm die weitere Vorgehensweise erklären und ihn über die Fortschritte mit dem Detektor informieren konnte.

Clark hatte nur genickt und die Augen geschlossen, bis das brennen und das Schwindelgefühl langsam nachließ und schließlich ganz verschwand.

Als er den Raum nebenan wieder betrat, war Bruce in ein Gespräch mit Dr. Klein vertieft, doch dieser sah auf, als er hereinkam. „Ah, Sie kommen gerade richtig, Superman. Ich habe Mr. Wayne gerade Ihren Detektor gezeigt, sehen Sie her." Er deutete auf etwas, was aussah wie ein schmales, durchsichtiges Armband- sehr unscheinbar und kaum zu erkennen, wenn er es tragen würde.

„Wie funktioniert es?" fragte Clark interessiert und kam näher.

„Oh, das ist im Grunde genommen ganz einfach. Es spricht auf die einzigartige Strahlung des Kryptonits an, nur viele tausend Mal stärker, als Sie es tun, so dass es sie auffängt, ehe Sie auch nur annähernd in eine Reichweite kommen, die Ihnen schaden könnte. Es sendet dann Signale auf Ultraschallfrequenz aus, die Sie problemlos hören sollten. Wo es noch hakt ist die genaue Standortbestimmung. Es bringt nicht viel, wenn Sie wissen, dass irgendwo in einer Reichweite von mehreren tausend Metern Kryptonit ist, wenn Sie nicht auch wissen, wo es sich genau befindet. Deswegen teste ich noch etwas aus, was die genauen Koordinaten durchgibt, das ist dann ähnlich wie mit einem Navigationssystem, was es Ihnen ermöglicht, die Lage des Kryptonits korrekt zu bestimmen. Nun ja, mit einer Abweichung von vielleicht fünf Metern… Aber wie gesagt, es ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Ein bisschen Zeit werde ich noch brauchen."

Clark nickte anerkennend. Auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger würde es auch nicht ankommen, immerhin war Jason in Sicherheit und auch Lois würde nicht in das Haus zurückkehren. Er hoffte, dass Luthor, da er als gesuchter Verbrecher nicht offen agieren konnte, diese paar Tage brauchen würde, um überhaupt erst einmal heraus zu bekommen, was los war.

Bruce meldete sich zu Wort. „Könnten Sie nun noch zwei medizinischen Laien wie uns erläutern, wie möglicherweise eine Immunisierung erreicht werden kann?"

Klein war ganz in seinem Element. „Natürlich. Normalerweise impft man gegen Krankheitserreger. Dazu spritzt man entweder vorgebildete Antikörper, abgeschwächte lebende oder tote Erreger oder aber Bruchstücke davon. Ersteres wäre eine passive Impfung, letzteres eine aktive. Hier haben wir es aber nicht mit Krankheitserregern im herkömmlichen Sinne zu tun, sondern mit einer Sache, die man vielleicht am besten mit einer heftigen allergischen Reaktion wie einem anaphylaktischen Schock vergleichen kann. Wenn es nun gelingt, aus der noch zu erwartenden Blutprobe Immunglobuline zu gewinnen könnte ich damit einen passiven Impfstoff herstellen, der Sie für absehbare Zeit vor den Ihnen bekannten Reaktionen schützt, langfristig würde ich Ihnen aber eher eine Hypersensibilisierung vorschlagen, da diese auf Dauer weit effektiver wäre."

Clark sah ihn fragend an. „Darf ich Ihrem leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass es da einen Haken gibt, der mir nicht gefallen wird?"

Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn und sah Clark ein wenig unsicher an. „Nun ja, mit Hilfe der Immuntherapie wird die Toleranz des Organismus gegenüber den allergieauslösenden Stoffen erhöht. Dies wird durch die Verabreichung ansteigender Mengen des Allergens erreicht. Die allergische Reaktion des Immunsystems wird blockiert. Natürlich kann ich noch nicht sagen, ob das bei Ihnen genauso gut funktionieren wird, wie bei einem ganz normalen Allergiker, schließlich ist es letztendlich nur ein Vergleich, den ich ziehe…"

„Ah… Das bedeutet konkret?!" Clark hatte da bereits seine eigenen, düsteren Befürchtungen, wollte es aber lieber bestätigt haben.

„Dass ich Sie über viele Wochen hinweg mit winzigen Mengen Kryptonit behandeln würde, um ihren Körper zu animieren, eigene Abwehrstoffe dagegen zu bilden. Ich sage Ihnen gleich, dass es lange dauern würde, aber wenn es klappt hätten Sie eine lebenslange Immunität dagegen. Da es ein Gestein ist und kein Virus, kann ich es nicht so verändern, dass ich einen aktiven Impfstoff herstellen könnte, der länger halten würde, als die passive Impfung, die nur Schutz für wenige Wochen bietet." Er sah ihn bedauernd an. „Tut mir Leid."

„Oh, nein, nein, das ist großartig, wirklich. Zunächst einmal würde es mir genügen, wenn der Schutz für wenige Wochen halten würde, wenn es denn überhaupt möglich ist, einen solchen herzustellen, was wir noch nicht wissen. Über Ihr anderes Angebot werde ich nachdenken." Clark überlegte kurz. „Wenn ich Ihnen die andere Blutprobe morgen bringe, wie lange würde es dauern, bis Sie mir etwas Konkretes sagen können?"

Klein überlegte kurz. „Hm, das dürfte nicht allzu lange dauern… Ich bin hier gut ausgerüstet, sagen, ob es möglich ist, kann ich schon innerhalb weniger Stunden, nachdem ich die zweite Probe habe, die Herstellung würde dann noch einmal ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Dann muss geimpft werden, wofür wir Sie wieder dem Kryptonit aussetzen müssten, es sei denn, ich kann es als Schluckimpfung herstellen, aber das muss ich noch sehen… Hm… Als passive Immunisierung wirkt es ziemlich direkt, ähnlich wie eine Tetanus Impfung, aber vorher muss natürlich noch getestet werden, ob es auch wirklich sicher wirkt, also kommt wieder das Kryptonit ins Spiel… Alles in allem… Eine gute Woche."

Clark sah ihn staunend an- das war schneller, als er vermutet hatte und wenn es klappte, der allerbeste Weg, um sich Luthor entgegenzustellen, ohne dabei zu viel riskieren zu müssen.

Bruce nickte. „Gut. Sie geben mir Bescheid, ich werde ihn informieren."

„In Ordnung- dann werde ich mich bis morgen noch ausschließlich mit dem Detektor befassen, aber wie gesagt, er wird bald fertig sein und ist sicher nützlich, bis alles andere geregelt ist."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Labor so unauffällig, wie sie es betreten hatten. Clark bedankte sich bei Bruce und schoss dann himmelwärts- er wollte mit seiner kurz Mutter sprechen, Jason sehen und dann zurück nach Metropolis; da er alleine flog, würde die Zeit reichen, ohne, dass er zu lange weg wäre.

Er landete hinter der Scheune, wechselte schnell in sein Clark Outfit und ging lächelnd zum Haus, denn um die ausgelassenen Rufe von Oma und Enkel zu hören, brauchte es kein Supergehör.

Beide waren in ein Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht Spiel in der Küche vertieft und Martha beklagte lautstark, dass sie nie auch nur eine Figur ans Ziel bringen würde, wenn Jason weiterhin so viele Sechsen würfeln und sie mindestens ebenso oft aus dem Spiel werfen würde und Jason lachte triumphierend, als er noch eine ihrer Figuren wieder an den Start schickte.

„Schwer beschäftigt?"

„Clark!"

„Dad!"

Die Ansprache seines Sohnes war noch immer ungewohnt und dasselbe, warme Gefühl wie heute morgen breitete sich in Clarks Brust aus, als er ihn in die Arme schloss.

„Ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben, aber ich komme morgen zusammen mit deiner Mom zurück, dann haben wir hoffentlich mehr Zeit. Jetzt bin ich nur hier, um etwas mit dir und Oma zu besprechen, aber es ist wichtig und konnte deswegen nicht bis morgen warten."

Martha sah ihn fragend an. Clark setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah Jason an. „Meinst du, du kannst morgen mit Oma zu einem Arzt hier in Smallville gehen und dir Blut abnehmen lassen?" Er sah, wie Jason das Gesicht verzog- wahrscheinlich war ihm aufgrund seiner Allergien schon so einiges an Blutproben abverlangt worden.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht schön ist, aber es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn du das tun könntest."

Jason verstand nicht, warum es wichtig war, aber wenn es seinem Dad helfen würde, würde er sich eben pieken lassen, auch wenn er es hasste. „Okay…"

Clark nickte. „Gut, das ist schon alles, was ich wissen musste. Jetzt muss ich zurück, weil ich jetzt noch arbeiten muss, in Ordnung?"

„Wenn du morgen wieder kommst, fliegst du dann mit mir?" fragte Jason und sah ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an. Clark lächelte. „Sicher."

Jason strahlte und verabschiedete sich, während Martha ihren Sohn noch bis nach draußen brachte. „Was ist, wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden, warum ich ihm Blut abnehmen, aber nichts auswerten lassen will?"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Erwähn einfach seine Krankheitsgeschichte, dass er deswegen momentan von der Schule befreit ist, sich bei dir erholen soll und du eine Probe nach Metropolis schicken sollst. Ich denke nicht, dass Dr. Kelley dann weitere Fragen stellen wird, schließlich kennt er dich."

„Gut, dann gehe ich morgen früh direkt mit ihm hin und du kannst es mittags abholen, wenn du es sofort brauchst, ehe du später mit Lois zusammen wiederkommst."

Clark küsste sie auf die Wange. „Sehr gut. Dann bis morgen." Er wirbelte sich auf dem Absatz herum und Superman schoss in den Himmel.

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt, dass Lois Lane und Clark Kent das Gebäude des Daily Planet am Morgen nicht nur gemeinsam betreten hatten, sondern es jetzt auch zusammen wieder verließen, was bei den Kollegen weiterhin für wildeste Spekulationen sorgte, doch diesmal hörte Clark nicht hin- er hatte noch etwas anderes zu erledigen, was weit wichtiger war, als die brodelnde Gerüchteküche der Daily Planet Belegschaft und drückte den Aufzugknopf nach oben statt nach unten, was Lois zunächst nicht bemerkte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten und sie statt in der Eingangshalle auf dem Dach standen.

Clark lächelte und innerhalb von Sekunden sah sie sich Superman gegenüber, der ihr einladend die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

Sie hatte es immer geliebt, mit ihm zu fliegen, es gab nichts, was vergleichbar war mit dieser Leichtigkeit des sich einfach treiben lassens in seiner sicheren, warmen Umarmung.

Lois ergriff seine Hand und Clark zog sie dicht an sich heran, wobei sie beim Blick in seine klaren, blauen Augen wie so oft zunächst gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie bereits abgehoben waren.

Hier oben, weit weg vom lauten treiben unten in der Großstadt schien die Welt friedlicher, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass sie es nicht war und nie sein würde.

Hier gab es keine Ohren, die neugierig gespitzt wurden oder Blicke, die sie durchbohrten wie es heute den ganzen Tag über der Fall gewesen war.

„Hast du alles regeln können, was wichtig war?" wollte Lois leise wissen.

„Ah… Fast…" Er berichtete ihr kurz von den neuen Erkenntnissen, die er gewonnen hatte und von seinem kurzen Besuch in Smallville. Er sah ihren Blick und wusste, dass sie Jason vermisste, wenngleich er auch wusste, dass sie froh war, sich um ihn momentan keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Er drückte sie fester an sich. „Wir fliegen morgen zusammen hin."

Lois fand, dass sich bis jetzt alles ganz gut anhörte, trotzdem entging ihr eine gewisse Anspannung nicht, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen zu haben schien. „Und was heißt ‚fast alles'? Was hast du denn noch nicht erledigt?"

„Das sage ich dir, wenn wir da sind."

„Da sind? Wo sind?!" wollte Lois wissen, sah aber, dass er ihr das nicht beantworten würde.

Es begann langsam zu dämmern und die Sonne glitzerte orangegolden über dem Gewässer, über welches sie flogen. Aus der Ferne hörte Lois ein rauschen, welches, je näher sie kamen, immer lauter wurden, ehe sie sah, woher es kam. Riesige Wassermassen, die aus über fünfzig Metern die Kaskade aus Dolomitgestein heruntertosten und beim näher kommen einen feinen, angenehm kühlen Sprühnebel auf ihrem Gesicht hinterließen- die Niagarafälle.

Clark landete in einem bewaldeten Abschnitt, der von oben aus nicht einsehbar war, ließ ihre Taille los und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Hier hatte Lois vor Jahren zum ersten Mal herausgefunden, dass er und Superman ein und dieselbe Person waren. Sie hatte sich- typisch Lois- über das Aussichtsgeländer oben gestürzt, um ihre Annahme zu bestätigen, doch er hatte seine Tarnung nicht aufgegeben und sie als Clark aus dieser Situation wieder herausgeholt. Wirklich verraten hatte er sich erst später, als er mit der Hand in das Feuer des Kamins geraten war und… nun ja, der Rest war Geschichte.

„Du… nun ja, du hast dich beschwert, dass ich heute Morgen etwas gesagt habe, auf das du nicht mitten im Büro reagieren konntest und ich habe gesagt, dass ich noch angemessen danach fragen werde, also… Willst du mich heiraten, Lois?"

Die tiefe Liebe in seinen Augen wärmte sie von innen und spiegelte sich in ihren eigenen wieder. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Natürlich will ich," flüsterte sie und beide verloren sich in einem innigen Kuss, der jenseits aller Gefahren und Widrigkeiten war und miteinander verband, was zu lange getrennt gewesen war.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Zur gleichen Zeit in Metropolis kochte Lex Luthor vor Wut, als er erfuhr, dass er seinen Plan abermals nicht in die tat umsetzen konnte, da seine Leute ihm berichten mussten, dass niemand zu Hause sei- wo konnten sie sein?

Und vor allem: warum waren sie nicht zu Hause? Es konnte eine ganz simple Erklärung dafür geben, ein Besuch bei Freunden vielleicht oder irgendetwas anderes, was nichts mit dem von Lane angenommenen Einbruch gestern Nacht zu tun hatte.

Da Superman nicht aufgetaucht war, musste es das sein und er würde sich einfach noch ein wenig weiter in Geduld üben müssen; etwas worin er weder besonders gut, noch besonders geübt war! Er hasste es, zu warten.

Andererseits durfte dieses Mal auch nichts schief gehen, deswegen ließ er die Sache zunächst auf sich beruhen, gab Anweisung, der Reporterin auf den Fersen zu bleiben und ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

_Ich kriege euch schon noch, alle drei…_ dachte er grimmig und gut Ding wollte schließlich Weile haben…

A/N: Natürlich geht das im "wirklichen Leben" nicht so schnell, wie ich jetzt beschrieben habe, aber hey, das ist 'ne Superman FF, die durchgehend alle möglichen physikalischen Gesetze bricht, also breche ich jetzt auch ein paar wissenschaftliche g


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo ihr beiden und herzlichen Dank, dass ihr mir bis jetzt "treu" geblieben seid! Hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte; allerdings hat mir das schreiben so viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich nicht ausschließe, nochmal eine andere Superman FF zu schreiben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir auch zu diesem letzten Kapitel wieder eure Meinung sagen würdet. Jetzt bleibt mir, wie immer, nur noch, euch viel Spaß beim lesen zu wünschen.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Clark hatte die Blutprobe von Jason am darauf folgenden Tag wie vereinbart abgeliefert, wie erwartet hatte Dr. Kelley Martha keine tiefer gehenden Fragen gestellt und Jason hatte erleichtert berichtet, dass es diesmal gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sei.

Was ihm momentan Sorgen bereitete war, dass sie jemand zu beobachten schien. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Luthor jemanden auf Lois ansetzen würde, aber das bedeutete auch, dass dieser schneller als erwartet herausfinden würde, dass sie bei ihm und Jason nicht in der Stadt war.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Zeit, die noch blieb, reichen würde, um wenigstens den Detektor zu bekommen.

Kurzzeitig hatte er überlegt, ob sie das Wochenende nicht lieber in Smallville verbringen sollten, diesen Gedanken dann aber verworfen- wenn man sie verfolgte, nachdem heraus war, dass Lois Lane und Clark Kent ein Paar waren, würde das Luthors Leute auch automatisch zu Jason führen und das wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern. Lois hatte bereits klargemacht, dass der einzige Weg, Luthor zu kriegen, letztendlich über sie führte, was aber auch hieß, dass sie sich entführen lassen musste- natürlich erst, wenn alle anderen Dinge soweit gediehen waren, dass man diesen Schritt riskieren konnte, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich, sie da mit hineinzuziehen.

Heute Abend wäre es wahrscheinlich noch recht einfach, ihren Beobachter abzuhängen, danach würde es schwer bis unmöglich werden, so dass er nur noch alleine nach Smallville fliegen konnte- danach war das Risiko zu hoch, wenn er Lois mitnahm.

Wenn sie durch den Aufzugschacht verschwanden, würde derjenige, der Lois auf den Fersen bleiben sollte, im günstigsten Falle denken, er habe sie einfach verpasst, aber das ging eben auch nur einmal, sonst würde es auffallen.

Am späten Nachmittag, Clark hatte bisher noch nichts von Bruce gehört, setzten sie also diesen Plan in die Tat um und verschwanden unauffällig und vor allem ungesehen.

Er war froh, das Büro verlassen zu können, denn die Gerüchte hatten heute ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, nachdem Richard offiziell seinen Abschied gegeben hatte und Lois einen neuen Ring trug. Seinen Ring- was aber noch niemand wusste, da sie es natürlich erst Jason und seiner Mutter mitteilen wollten.

**Smallville- **_**Ausflug und Neuigkeiten**_

Martha sah den Ring, noch ehe Clark oder Lois Gelegenheit hatten, selbst etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Wisst ihr schon wann?" fragte sie nur und sah bedeutungsvoll auf das hübsche Schmuckstück an Lois' Hand.

„Was wann?" wollte Jason neugierig wissen, der nicht verstanden hatte, um was es ging.

„Deine Mom und ich werden heiraten und Oma möchte wissen, wann," erklärte Clark, noch immer etwas überrumpelt, dass dies das erste war, was seiner Mutter aufgefallen war.

„Wohnen wir dann zusammen?"

Lois lächelte. „Ja, dann wohnen wir auch zusammen."

„Was ist mit Daddy?"

Lois' Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster. „Er hat dir ja schon gesagt, dass er bald in ein anderes Land geht, um dort für eine Zeitung zu arbeiten, aber du kannst ihn anrufen und wenn du willst natürlich auch besuchen."

Jason wirkte erleichtert, dass Richard nicht ganz aus seinem Leben verschwand und schien mit dieser Lösung einverstanden zu sein.

Nach dem Essen hüpfte er um Clark herum und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen, mit ihm zu fliegen. Clark lachte und hob ihn auf seine Schultern. „Dann los, Großer." Er setzte ihn kurz ab, wechselte in seinen Superman Anzug und nahm ihn mit nach draußen, von wo aus sie schließlich abhoben und Martha und Lois zuwinkten, ehe sie außer Sichtweite waren.

Jason war vollkommen begeistert, wie klein alles von ihr oben war, denn sie flogen höher, als er es mit Richards Wasserflugzeug gewohnt war und er redete unentwegt und stellte Fragen, bis er plötzlich mitten im Satz abbrach und sich verwirrt umsah.

„Jason?" fragte Clark und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist los, geht es dir gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich höre etwas, ein Mann sagt etwas, aber…" Er schien wieder angestrengt zu lauschen.

Jetzt war auch Clark verwirrt- als er angefangen hatte, sein Supergehört zu entdecken, hatten ihn alle möglichen, miteinander vermischten Geräusche beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht, bis er gelernt hatte, sie zu filtern oder auszublenden und Jason hörte _einen_ Mann?!

„Kannst du verstehen, was er sagt?"

„Ja… aber ich weiß nicht, was er meint oder woher das kommt… Was ist ein Kal-El?"

„WAS?!" Jetzt war es Clark, der vollkommen verwirrt war.

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sagt ‚Sohn von Kal-El, dein Erbe ist sicher, doch du bist der, der es sich holen muss, wenn es soweit ist, denn es ist nicht mehr auf der Erde'… Das sagt er, sonst nichts, aber ich weiß nicht, was das heißt und warum das in meinem Kopf ist."

„Ist nicht mehr auf der Erde…" Jor-El musste Kontakt mit Jason aufgenommen haben, so wie mit ihm, als er schwer verletzt in den Ozean gesunken war… Wie konnte das sein? Und vor allem, was bedeutete es? Hatte Luthor die Kristalle gar nicht mehr? Wenn sie nicht mehr auf der Erde waren, dann…

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Paukenschlag- New Krypton! Dort mussten sie sein! Und natürlich musste Jason sie sich später holen, denn er selbst konnte dieses von Luthor geschaffene Monster nicht betreten- jedenfalls noch nicht, aber das konnte sein Vater nicht wissen…

„Dad? Was war das denn?" Jason schien jetzt ängstlich zu sein und sah ihn an, da er nichts mehr gesagt, sondern konzentriert nachgedacht hatte.

Clark tat sein Möglichstes, um es ihm zu erklären und auch, was es zu bedeuten hatte, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, weil er etwas gehört hatte, von dem er nicht wusste, woher es kam und sagte ihm auch, dass er sich nicht erschrecken sollte, wenn er wieder etwas hören würde, was andere nicht hörten- wenn es zu viele oder zu laute Geräusche werden sollten, womit er wohl bald rechnen könne, dann solle er sich auf ein einziges, beruhigendes Geräusch konzentrieren, um damit die anderen, in den Ohren schmerzenden wegzublenden.

Jasons Gesichtszüge hatten sich während dieser Erklärungen wieder geglättet und die Angst in seinen Augen war ebenfalls verschwunden. Er hatte verstanden- und er vertraute seinem Dad vollkommen.

Sie flogen zurück, er brachte Jason ins Bett, nachdem Lois ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr mitkommen könnte, weil es zu gefährlich war und ehe sie zurückflogen berichtete Clark noch, was Jason gehört hatte.

„Jor-El hat mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen?" Lois runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich weiß es selber nicht, ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass es auf die kryptonisch telepathische Art und Weise geschehen ist- immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass Luthor die Kristalle nicht mehr hat, was uns einen Vorteil bringt, denn er muss ja annehmen, dass ich denke, er hätte sie noch."

„Damit fällt zumindest ein Druckmittel weg," meinte Martha, doch Clark erwiderte mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck, „Ja, aber ich wünschte eher, dass er nicht noch ein anderes hätte…"

Das Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons unterbrach das Gespräch und als er sah, wer der Anrufer war, entschuldigte er sich kurz und ging nach draußen, um es entgegenzunehmen.

„Bruce? Ja… Was? Nein, ich bin in Smallville… Oh! Ja, sicher… Sehr gut! Ja, ich komme heute noch, aber ich muss erst noch Lois nach Hause bringen… Gut, dann bis gleich." Er ließ die Klappe seines Mobiltelefons zuschnappen und lächelte- das waren in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten.

**XXX xxx XXX**

Das tagelange Warten hatte sich gelohnt- Lex Luthor hatte soeben erfahren, dass Lois Lane anscheinend etwas mit ihrem trotteligen Kollegen angefangen hatte, jedenfalls sagte sein Informant, dass sie regelmäßig zusammen nach Hause gingen.

Seltsam nur, dass das Kind vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien- er hatte die Schule beobachten lassen, doch anscheinend ging er nicht mehr dorthin.  
Er nahm an, dass Lane ihn zu Verwandten gebracht hatte, um mehr Zeit für ihren aktuellen Verlobten zu haben und fragte sich, wie sein Erzfeind das aufgenommen haben mochte, schließlich war er nun wieder da und sie flog statt in seine Arme direkt in die von diesem stolpernden Idioten!

Oder war diese neue Verlobung etwa nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Aber selbst wenn das so war, Kent würde ihn nicht aufhalten können- so wie er gehört hatte, fürchtete er sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten, war weit weniger bereit, Risiken einzugehen, mit ihm würde er fertig werden, welche Rolle er auch immer tatsächlich spielen mochte.

Und selbst wenn er jetzt nur an Lane herankam, der Junge musste früher oder später auch wieder auftauchen und dann wäre es ein leichtes, ihn ebenfalls zu erledigen- besonders, wenn sein Vater bis dahin bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet haben würde. Ebenso wie Mom im Übrigen- da wäre es doch nur ein Akt der Gnade, ihn direkt hinterher zu schicken.

Und wenn er schon einmal dabei war, konnte er Kitty auch gleich mit loswerden- er war ihr Gequengel nach einem neuen Hund schon lange leid und außerdem war sie nicht so nützlich gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte- sie wurde ebenso wie er gesucht und ihr Foto war überall bekannt, so dass er seine Geschäfte sowieso anderen Leuten übertragen musste.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er nach seiner 9 mm Glock griff, die jetzt vollständig mit Kryptonit Patronen gefüllt war. Man brauchte einfach nur die richtigen Leute, dann konnte man einen Plan auch in die Tat umsetzen. Und was war näher liegend gewesen, als ein paar Leute einfach raus aufs Meer zum fischen zu schicken?

Zuerst würde er natürlich mit einer normalen Waffe schießen und erst dann mit der speziell für Superman bestückten. Er goss sich einen teuren, schottischen Whisky in das vor ihm stehende Glas- ohne Eis, um den Geschmack nicht zu verfälschen- und zündete sich eine kubanische Zigarre an.

Es war alles vorbereitet- morgen Abend würde er zuschlagen!

**XXX xxx XXX**

Clark trug das von Klein entwickelte Armband nun seit einer knappen Woche und es funktionierte einwandfrei, wie er schon mehrfach feststellen konnte, als er über den Teil des Meeres flog, in dem kryptonitdurchzogene Brocken der Insel lagen, die Luthor aus einem seiner Kristalle geschaffen hatte.

Heute würde er von Klein den fertig gestellten Impfstoff erhalten und er hoffte, dass alles glatt ging, denn das Netz, was Luthor gesponnen hatte, schien sich langsam zuzuziehen.

Es war erst acht Uhr morgens, noch eine Stunde bis zum Arbeitsbeginn und vorher würde er bei Klein vorbeischauen- und ebenso nachmittags, denn dann sollte getestet werden, ob das Mittel wirkte- da es sich um einen aktiven Schutz handelte, würde es nur wenige Stunden brauchen, bis er seine Wirkung zeigte.

„Du bist nervös, oder?" wollte Lois wissen, die seinen leicht glasigen Blick bemerkte.

Er sah sie an und nickte. „Ja," sagte er ehrlich. „Und ich wünschte, es würde eine andere Möglichkeit geben."

„Clark, wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen…"

Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß… Aber es wird eng. Wir wissen nicht, ob es klappen wird. Wenn es nicht klappt…"

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn es nicht klappt, tritt Plan B in Kraft."

Er nickte. „Ja…" Seine Zweifel wurde er trotz allem nicht ganz los.

Plan B war etwas, was Bruce vorgeschlagen hatte- sollten alle Stricke reißen, würde Lois einen Alarm auslösen; den Auslöser trug sie bereits seit zwei Tagen ständig mit sich herum, er war so an der Innenseite ihres Unterarmes angebracht, dass sie selbst dann noch dran käme, wenn man ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken fesseln würde. Er hatte die Form einer stilisierten Fledermaus und Lois brauchte, als Clark ihn mitbrachte, nicht zu fragen, woher er ihn hatte- auch Batman hatte ein großes Interesse daran, Luthor ein für alle Mal hinter Gitter zu bringen, soviel war klar…

Clark sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt los, wir sehen uns später im Planet."

„In Ordnung, bis gleich dann." Lois machte sich wenig später ebenfalls auf den Weg, wobei ihr klar war, dass man sie verfolgte- so wie jeden Morgen und sie war froh, als sie im Taxi saß. Sie fühlte sich ebenfalls nicht wirklich wohl bei der ganzen Sache, aber das würde sie Clark gegenüber niemals zugeben!

Dieser war inzwischen bei Dr. Klein angekommen, der ihm erklärte, mit welchen Nebenwirkungen er im schlimmsten Fall zu rechnen hätte und bei welchen Symptomen er ihn auf jeden Fall aufsuchen sollte.

„Ich habe den Impfstoff nun doch so hergestellt, dass ich ihn intramuskulär verabreichen muss, er wird dann einfach schneller und besser vom Körper aufgenommen, als über den Magen-Darm Trakt, wie bei der Schluckimpfung- und da Sie sagten, dass es schnell gehen soll…"

„Ja, das sollte es, die Zeit läuft uns davon." Clark wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Luthor sich nicht mehr viel Zeit lassen würde, dafür waren ihnen die beiden Typen, die jeden Morgen irgendwo zu sehen waren, schon zu lange ständig auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt.

„Gut, dann hole ich jetzt das Kryptonit und setzte Sie dann wieder unter die UV Lampe. Ich werde mich beeilen."

Clark nickte und versuchte, das protestierende ziehen seiner Narbe zu ignorieren. Klein hielt sein Wort, arbeitete so schnell wie möglich und schloss den Kasten mit dem Kryptonit wieder, sobald er die Injektionsnadel aus Supermans Oberarm gezogen hatte und die UV Lampe ließ die Wirkung des Kryptonits innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder verschwinden.

„Jetzt müssen wir warten und ich sehe Sie dann am späten Nachmittag noch einmal…"

Das „Wenn sonst nichts dazwischen kommt" blieb unausgesprochen, war aber trotzdem so klar, als sei es laut ausgesprochen worden.

**XXX xxx XXX**

„LANE! KENT! BÜRO!"

Beide sahen sich viel sagend an. „Oh-oh…"

Kaum hatten sie die Glastür zu Perrys Refugium hinter sich geschlossen, legte er auch schon los, „Was ist verdammt noch mal los mit euch beiden? Ihr lauft hier herum wie kopflose Hühner und ich warte seit Tagen auf harte Fakten! FAKTEN! Ich brauche keine Spekulationen und Vermutungen, ich will Sicherheit!"

Lois war die erste, die sprach, „Perry, wir haben noch keine Sicherheit! Wir haben Spuren, die wir verfolgen und eine davon führt vielleicht direkt zu Luthor, aber ordentliche Arbeit braucht eben Zeit!"

Sie ließ unerwähnt, dass die Spur eher sie verfolgte statt umgekehrt.

Perrys Stimme glich einer trügerischen Ruhe vor dem Sturm, als er zuckersüß fragte, „Und wann bitte soll das sein? Irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?"

„Heute Abend. Mehr können wir dazu zurzeit noch nicht sagen."

Perry starrte Clark an, der das gesagt hatte- das war, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal, dass er den sonst so unsicher wirkenden Reporter so nachdrücklich hatte sprechen hören. Fast schon… was war es? Autoritär?! Der Junge schien sich langsam zu machen.

„Ah… ja… dann… Weitermachen!" bellte er und scheuchte die beiden mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wieder aus dem Büro.

Wieder an ihren Schreibtischen angekommen konnte sich Lois ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen „Ich glaube, du hast ihn überrascht…"

„Glaube ich auch… Und außerdem befürchte ich, dass ich damit mehr Recht behalten werde, als mir selber lieb ist…"

Lois wurde wieder ernster. „Du hast jetzt die Immunisierung."

„Von der wir nicht wissen, ob sie funktionieren wird!" Seine Stimme klang angespannt.

„Ich weiß, aber-"

Sie konnten nicht weiter sprechen, denn Jimmy brachte ihnen Informationen über das Kanalisationssystem von Metropolis, nach dem sie gefragt hatten, da sie annahmen, dass Luthor sich irgendwo dort aufhielt.

Clark vermutete, dass er sich in einem der älteren Teile aufhielt und dort ein gut organisiertes Versteck hatte- er kannte Luthor, dieser würde sich ganz sicher nicht mit einem feuchten, stinkenden und von Ratten bevölkerten Versteck zufrieden geben, er hatte da unten etwas Größeres, was wahrscheinlich mit allem ausgestattet war, was er brauchte, um seine dunklen Machenschaften problemlos von dort organisieren zu können!

„Warum glaubst du, dass er ausgerechnet in einem der älteren Teile ist, CK?" wollte Jimmy wissen.

„Die älteren Teile sind bleiverkleidet und werden zudem, da sie stillgelegt sind, nicht mehr kontrolliert oder nur selten- das gibt ihm den Raum, den er braucht…" erklärte Clark.

„Warum legt er denn Wert auf Blei?" fragte Jimmy und sah die beiden ratlos an.

„Äh… Supermans Röntgenblick?!" sagte Lois und unterstrich dies mit einer bezeichnenden Geste, indem sie mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihre Augen deutete.

„Oh… Oh! Klar…" Jimmys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und man sah ihm an, dass er sich über seine eigene Frage ärgerte.

„OLSEN!!! WO SIND DIE FOTOS DIE ICH SCHON SEI FÜNFZEHN MINUTEN AUF MEINEM SCHREIBTISCH HABEN WILL???"

„Uh… Ich glaube, ich geh dann besser…" meinte Jimmy und beeilte sich, die gewünschten Bilder so schnell als möglich ins das Büro des Chefeditors zu bringen.

Der Tag zog sich wie Gummi, Lois war frustriert, weil sie nicht weiterkamen und Clark war nun immerhin insofern abgelenkt, da er mehrfach so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden musste, um irgendwem da draußen zu helfen.

Beide waren heute nahezu erleichtert, als sich dieser Arbeitstag dem Ende zuneigte und Clark beschloss, zunächst Lois nach Hause zu bringen und erst dann noch mal ins Labor zu fliegen, um zu erfahren, ob und in welcher Form er noch auf das Kryptonit ansprach, oder nicht.

Clark stutzte kurz, als er die Tür aufschließen wollte und gab Lois ein Zeichen, das jemand hier gewesen oder besser- ein kurzer Blick durch die geschlossene Tür bestätigte dies- noch immer da war.

Es würde also keine Zeit bleiben, erst noch zu testen, ob die Immunisierung wirkte, die Schlinge hatte sich bereits zugezogen. Er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass sie bereit war, woraufhin er die Tür aufschloss, als hätten sie nichts bemerkt.

Darauf hatten die beiden hinter der Tür lauernden Gestalten nur gewartet und während sich der eine auf Lois stürzte, ihr den Mund zuhielt und eine Pistole gegen die Rippen drückte, hatte Clark den schwierigen Part, so zu tun, als habe ihn der Schlag mit dem Griff der Waffe des anderen bewusstlos zu Boden geschickt- ehrlich gesagt wunderte es ihn schon fast, dass man nicht versucht hatte, ihn gleich zu erschießen, schließlich kam es Luthor auf einen Toten mehr oder weniger im Normalfall nicht an.

Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden und hörte, wie der Mann, der Lois festhielt, ihr zuzischte, „Und du hörst jetzt auf zu zappeln und bist ganz ruhig, wenn ich die Hand von deinem Mund wegnehme, Schwester und kommst brav mit uns mit, sonst hat dein Typ da gleich mehr Probleme, als nur ein paar Kopfschmerzen, wenn er wieder wach wird- oder sollte ich besser sagen, dann hat er gar keine Probleme mehr? Kapiert?"

Lois nickte langsam und hörte auf, sich zu wehren, woraufhin er ihr die Hand vom Mund nahm und nach draußen drängte. „Los, los, ein bisschen zügig- und mach bloß keine Zicken!"

Jeder Muskel, jede Sehne in Clarks Körper war auf das Äußerste gespannt, doch er musste weiter den Bewusstlosen spielen, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Kaum hatten sie das Appartement verlassen kam er auf die Füße, wirbelte sich aus seinem Anzug in sein Superman Outfit und nahm den Weg durch das Fenster, um Lois und ihre Verfolger nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

**XXX xxx XXX**

„Miss Lane! Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen," Luthor erhob sich aus seinem schweren Ledersessel, kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Lois schwieg verächtlich und hielt so viel Abstand, wie eben möglich war.

„Oh, kommen Sie schon, Miss Lane, Sie werden doch nicht unhöflich sein und außerdem, was interessiert Sie denn jetzt noch das Schicksal von Superman," er machte eine übertriebene, ausholende Handbewegung, „wo Sie doch schließlich gar nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen- rein privat, meine ich natürlich. Aber welche Frau steckt es schon gerne weg, wenn der Geliebte auf große Reise geht, ohne ein Wort dazu zu sagen, während sie allein mit einem Kind zurückbleibt… Sie haben mein vollstes Verständnis," meinte er gönnerhaft. „Oh, apropos, wo steckt der Knabe eigentlich? Sie haben ihn doch nicht etwa genauso abgeschoben wie seinen Erzeuger?!"

Innerlich kochte Lois, doch sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, darauf auch nur ein Wort zu antworten. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige wüsste, wie die Dinge wirklich lagen… Bei dem Gedanken hätte sie fast schon laut loslachen können.

Sie hoffte nur, dass Clark ihre Spur nicht verloren hatte und vor allem, dass sie ihren Sender nicht zu aktivieren bräuchte, was im Falle eines Falles allerdings leichter als gedacht sein würde, da man darauf verzichtet hatte, ihr die Hände zu fesseln. Luthor fühlte sich anscheinend sicher genug in seinem in der Tat recht luxuriösen, unterirdischen Versteck, dass er diese Maßnahme für nicht notwendig erachtete und auch von seinen beiden Handlangern weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen war- anscheinend wollte er dieses Sache tatsächlich alleine durchziehen, wenn man von Kitty, die gelangweilt auf einem plüschigen Sofa weiter abseits saß, einmal absah.

„Sie scheinen nicht zum plauschen aufgelegt zu sein, Miss Lane, aber das macht auch nichts," er strich wie zufällig im Vorbeigehen über eine der beiden Waffen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, „wo auch immer Sie ihn versteckt haben, früher oder später werde ich ihn sowieso finden."

Ihr wurde übel, bei der unmissverständlichen Botschaft, die dahinter steckte, ließ sich aber auch weiterhin so wenig wie irgend möglich anmerken und verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust, während sie ihn böse ansah.

„Superman wird niema-"

„FAAAALSCH!!!" brüllte er und schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das hatten wir bereits! Und diesmal kommt er nicht so billig davon, wie beim letzten Mal, das sollte wohl klar sein! Ich habe SIE, Miss Lane und ob sie nun mit Mr. White oder Mr. Kent liiert sind dürfte keinen Unterschied machen, er wird Sie niemals einfach mir überlassen, dazu ist er nicht in der Lage! Das ist seine größte Schwäche- keine Verluste akzeptieren zu können, insbesondere nicht den Ihren- nur schade, dass er heute auf der ganzen Linie verlieren wird!"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass er mich hier überhaupt finden wird? Er hat keinen Grund, anzunehmen-"

Luthor unterbrach sie, „Oh, da baue ich ganz auf Ihren Kollegen Kent- was denken Sie denn, warum ich ihn am Leben gelassen habe? Er wird mir in die Hände spielen, indem er Superman informiert und Bleirohre hin oder her, er wird sie früher oder später schon finden und dann-"

Die schwere Eisentür, die den Eingang von Luthors Versteck verschloss, flog aus den Angeln und unterbrach Lex in seiner Litanei.

„Dann was?" fragte Superman kühl und duckte sich, um seine große, beeindruckende Gestalt durch den Türrahmen zu schieben.

„Sehen Sie, was ich meine, Miss Lane? Seine Aktionen sind so vorausschaubar, dass es fast schon wehtut!" Er machte eine elegante Drehung und griff sich beide auf seinem Schreibtisch liegenden Waffen.

Lois ahnte, was er vorhatte und versuchte, aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen, doch es war zu spät, Lex packte sie, drehte ihr den Arm brutal auf den Rücken, ehe sie reagieren konnte und hielt sie, mit dem Gesicht nach vorne fest, während er ihr mit der freien Hand die mit handelsüblicher Munition geladene Pistole an die Schläfe presste.

„Viel zu einfach… Geradezu LANGWEILIG!" spie er aus und Lois unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als er ihr den Arm noch heftiger nach hinten drehte.

Clarks Armband sagte diesem unterdessen, dass sich in direktem Umkreis von Luthor Kryptonit befinden musste, doch er konnte nicht auf den Punkt genau ausmachen, wo es ganz genau- hier kam wohl der von Klein erwähnte fünf Meter Unsicherheitsradius zum tragen. Fühlen konnte er bis jetzt nichts, was er prinzipiell als gutes Zeichen wertete, wenn er an den erhaltenen Impfstoff dachte.

„Was wollen Sie mit Miss Lane, wenn ich es bin, den Sie eigentlich wollen?" fragte er und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, sondern stand mit verschränkten Armen da und strahlte eine Sicherheit aus, die er nicht fühlte.

„Weil sie wichtig für dich ist, das wird es umso angenehmer machen, sie ins Jenseits zu befördern! Weißt du, was der große Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist? Mir macht es nichts aus, mich von unnötigem Ballast zu befreien!"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Drehung seines Handgelenkes lenkte er die Waffe von Lois' Kopf weg, zielte auf Kitty, die noch immer in der Sitzecke saß und sich mittlerweile die Nägel feilte und drückte ab.

Nur Millimeter vor ihrer Stirn gelang es Clark, die Kugel aufzufangen.

„Sie sind krank!" sagte er abfällig und ließ die Patronenhülse mit einem blechernen Geräusch zu Boden fallen.

Luthor verdrehte die Augen und übertönte das nach einer Schrecksekunde einsetzende hysterische Gekreische von Kitty, indem er brüllte, „Immer noch dieselben, alten Tricks, schätze, du bist der Erste, der dran glauben muss, bevor ich die Ladies erledige!"

Er drückte ein weiteres Mal ab, diesmal mit der Glock, in der sich die Kryptonitpatronen befanden. Aus der Gewohnheit heraus reagierte Clark nicht, erkannte zu spät, um was für eine Munition es sich handelte und seine Augen weiteten sich in sprachlosem Entsetzen, als die Kugel seine Brust durchschlug.

_Nicht immun…_ dachte er noch, während er verschwommen Lois' entsetzten Schrei und Luthors triumphierendes Gelächter hörte, ehe er einen dumpfen Knall wahrnahm und noch realisierte, dass dieser durch ihn selbst verursacht wurde, als er zu Boden ging, ehe die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

"NEEEEIIIN!!!"

Unglaublicher Hass und lodernde Wut gaben Lois die Kraft, sich aus Lex' eisernem Griff zu befreien und ihm einen Ellbogen in den Magen zu rammen, doch dieser lachte einfach weiter- sollte sie tun, was immer ihr beliebte, sie würde gleich daneben liegen!

Sie kniete neben ihm und starrte entsetzt auf das kleine Einschussloch in seiner Brust, während ihr die Tränen unkontrolliert die Wangen herunter liefen und sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß bettete und mit zittriger Stimme auf ihn einredete- an den Sender auf der Innenseite ihres Unterarmes dachte sie nicht mehr.

„Zu spät Miss Lane- und weinen Sie nicht, Sie werden gleich wieder bei ihm sein!"

„Ich glaube, du hast da etwas vergessen, Lex!" Das war Kittys Stimme, die diesmal weder schleppend noch lethargisch klang.

„Und das wäre, meine Liebe?" fragte Lex so freundlich, als habe er nicht eben noch versucht, sie zu erschießen.

„Die hier!" erwiderte Kitty, hielt die kleinkalibrige Pistole hoch, die er selbst ihr geschenkt hatte und drückte ab. Das Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als ihn die Kugel mitten ins Herz traf und er sich mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck an die Brust griff, ehe er vornüber fiel und auf dem Gesicht liegen blieb.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, dem es nichts ausmacht, sich von dem zu trennen, was man nicht mehr braucht…" flüsterte sie und ließ die Waffe fallen.

Sie sah zu Lois, die noch immer über Supermans Leiche gebeugt war.

„Es tut mir Leid... Das alles. Wirklich…" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, ehe sie sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und der Szenerie entfloh.

Lois hörte sie kaum. „Bitte, komm zurück zu mir, bitte!!!"

Unaufhörlich strich sie über das Einschussloch in seiner Brust und schließlich sah sie es, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und erstarrte. Die grün schimmernde Kugel schien sich aus seiner Brust… herauszudrücken. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie an Halluzinationen litt, aber die Kugel fiel einfach mit einem leisen Geräusch neben ihm auf den Boden und das Loch in seiner Brust schloss sich von allein und ohne mehr als vollkommen unverletzte Haut zurückzulassen.

Kurz darauf flatterten seine Lider und er öffnete die Augen.

„Oh mein Gott…" flüsterte Lois und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ungläubig über die Stelle strich, wo nunmehr nur noch ein Loch im Anzug zurückgeblieben war.

„Schätze, das Zeug wirkt verzögert… Hätte Klein mir auch gleich sagen können…" krächzte Clark und richtete sich auf.

„Luthor?" fragte er beeilte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Tot… Schätze, er hätte besser nicht versuchen sollen, auf Miss Kowalski zu schießen… Mein Gott… Ich… Ich dachte… Oh GOTT!!!"

Clark sah, dass sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen schien und fasste sie sanft am Arm- er selbst fühlte nicht mehr, dass er noch eben eine Kryptonitkugel im Körper gehabt hatte und selbst seine Narbe schmerzte nicht mehr, obwohl die Kugel direkt neben ihm lag und definitiv Strahlungen aussandte, die ihm ansonsten nicht unerhebliche Probleme gemacht hätten.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden, den Rest soll die Polizei erledigen, komm…"

Die fieberartige Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, ließ sie ihren Schockzustand abschütteln- ein Zeichen, dass es ihm gut ging! Es ging ihm gut, sie lebten noch, Luthor war tot.

Das Leben konnte endlich weitergehen- für sie, für Clark, sein Alter Ego und für Jason, dessen Geheimnis nun wieder sicher war.

ENDE

**A/N: Wer X-Men gesehen hat, weiß, woher ich diesen Effekt mit der Kugel geklaut habe- mein Dank gilt Wolverine, hehe...  
**


End file.
